Heartbreak Warfare
by TIRN33
Summary: Earth-16 Mokking Byrd!The Rogues' adopted daughter has been captured by the Justice League and forced to be apart of Young Justice for her own good.Sadly,Wally and her have a bad history.Will it get worse?Or possibly better?Wally/Oc! Possibly Red Arrow/OC
1. Lightning Strikes

Ha! Kiwi has squeezed her way into another story!

* * *

**Lightning strikes**  
**Inside, my chest to keep me up at night**  
**Dream of ways**  
**To make you understand my pain~John Mayer, Heartbreak Warfare**

* * *

"No way! No freakin' way!" Wally West (Kid Flash) shouted.

"Wally," Barry Allen (The Flash) sighed as he tried to be sympathetic to his nephew, "Come on."

"She's a crook! A Criminal! She can't be here!" Wally shouted.

"You know that's not true, Wally. She's helped us plenty of times when we were in trouble." Barry reasoned.

"AND she's betrayed us!" Wally exclaimed. "She's not going to stay here!"

"That's not your choice. I already talked to Batman and Red Tornado about it and they're perfectly fine with it."

"I don't care what the hell Batman and Red Tornado say! She's the daughter of _Rogues! _She can't be trusted! She used that mallet thing on me and almost killed me!"

"And I might use it again if you ever suspect that I _tried _to kill you." Katalina "Kiwi" Alonso (Or as Wally knew her: Mokking Byrd) shouted as she pulled the mallet up to her chest. She was the girl dyed her long, wavy red hair and electric blue color and had purple contacts. Her outfit had consisted of a Superman/Batman shirt that was blue and had forearm length black sleeves. In the blue part of the shirt-on my chest-had the Batman symbol with the Superman insignia in it. On her arms were the Wonder Woman cuffs and on her finger was a fake Green Lantern ring. Plus, the black fingerless gloves. Around her slim waist was a utility belt with Bat-a-rangs that she stole from the Bats himself. On her feet were a pair of yellow and red skates. And on her head were a pair of purple goggles.

"Please, you act like you haven't murdered before. I bet you're just like your "family"." Wally rolled his eyes.

"The Rogues don't just kill anyone!" Kiwi shouted.

"They still kill!"

"Well I don't! Just because I'm part of their family doesn't mean I walk in their footsteps!"

"Might as well with the way you are!"

Kiwi gripped her mallet and motioned to bring it up, Wally quickly got in his battle stance. But Barry quickly zoomed in between them and stopped them from attacking each other. "Alrighty then! Let's try and start over, shall we!"

Kiwi looked up at Barry angrily, "Why the hell did you and the damn Justice League even bother!"

"What?" Barry asked.

"You could have just left me in jail! But no! You just _had_ to "save" me from being put in jail and bring me here!" Kiwi shouted.

"I'm trying to-."

"She's right!" Wally shouted, "Why _didn't _you leave her in jail! Where she _belongs_! I don't want her here! And When my team meets her, they wouldn't want her here!"

"Wally!" Barry shouted, then sighed, "Look, I brought her here because she's in need of a good influence."

"_In need_? A _good influence_? You think this I'm like this because of the people I was raised by? You're dead wrong." Kiwi growled, "I'm like this because I wanna be. I'm not a crook but I'm not a "bad guy". I just don't pick a side, and I don't intend to any time soon." She narrowed her eyes at Wally.

Barry placed his hands his hands on her shoulders, "You need friends. Ones that are your _age_."

"Pfft. Like anyone would want to be friends with her." Wally crossed his arms.

"Wallace West!" Barry growled. "Look, Kiwi, I trust you'll at least try to get along or make friends. Will you please promise me that?"

Trust. That word always slapped Kiwi in the face. The Rogues were her family and _they _didn't even trust her. Especially from the many times she's helped out the Flash. But Barry trusted her. And that made her heart race. She looked up at him, "I promise."

He smiled, "Great." He turned back to Wally, "You treat her like she's a part of this team, you hear me?"

Wally tightened his fists, "But Barry-."

"No buts. She-" He looked into Wally's angry green eyes, "She needs this, Wally. Please."

Wally sighed and nodded ruefully. He could never _really _say no to Barry. Barry patted him on the head then turned around and made his way to the teleporter. "You two behave now."

"Can't make any promises there, Barry." Kiwi called as the teleporter glowed, sending Barry off.

Kiwi turned around to see Wally glaring at her, "Staring problem, Wallace?"

"It's Wally," He growled. He pointed his finger at her, "And you listen up, girly. My friends are going to be here in a couple of minutes. They're good people and since you're a part of the team you better not do anything to hurt them-." He poked her, "I swear if you do anything-."

Kiwi grabbed his finger and bent it back, "No, _you _listen up, Speeds. I don't take orders form The Rogues and I sure as hell ain't gonna take 'em from you. I could care less about your teammates or what happens to them. So you don't have to worry your pretty little head, 'kay?" Kiwi said sweetly as Wally began to whimper because of the pain in his finger.

"_Okay!"_ She growled as she bent it back even more.

"OKAY!" Wally shouted.

"Good," Kiwi smiled as she released Wally's finger. He pulled it to his chest and rubbed it.

"Recognize; Miss Martian. Recognize; Robin. Recognize; Aqualad. Recognize; Superboy. Recognize; Artemis " The teleporter glowed brightly as four teenagers appeared in front of it.

"Hey, Wally what's-!" The Boy Wonder was cut off by the young beauty that stood there. Her purple contact eyes staring at him with a smirk. "Who's this?"

"Our mascot." Wally smirked.

Kiwi growled and punched him in the shoulder. He yelped and quickly grabbed his arm. "Shit that burns, who's powers did you copy off of this time?"

"Power girl." Kiwi smiled. She then turned to the team, "I'm Mokking Byrd. But you can call me Kiwi. I'm new to the team." She tried her best to sound nice…._tried. _Clearly it wasn't good enough since Wally was still glaring at her.

"Cool name." Robin nodded, "I'm Robin, That's Miss Martian, and-."

"She already knows who you are." Wally stated as he rubbed his arm, "Just don't tell her your secret I.D.'s. Can't trust her for shit."

"Shut the hell up, Wally." Kiwi rolled her eyes.

"How does she know yours?" Aqualad asked.

"Because she touched me?"

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

Kiwi raised her gloved hand, "When my palm is naked and it touches someone, I can copy their powers…and everything they know. Including their identity."

"So, how many powers do you have?" Artemis asked.

"Just one," Kiwi started, "I can only copy one persons' powers one at a time. The second I touch someone else with powers, I lose the ones I had before."

Wally cocked his brows at Kiwi. She was explaining everything so calmly. When she had to explain her powers to Wally the first time; she was a complete bitch about it and called him an idiot after she had to explain it more then twice. "Yeah, so don't let her touch you with out her gloves on." Wally stated angrily.

Kiwi narrowed her eyes at Wally.

"Well welcome to the team." Aqualad greeted as he held his hand out .

Kiwi grabbed it and shook it, "Glad to be on the team."

"The new girl's pretty cute, huh?" Robin asked as he watched Wally pace back and forth in Robin's room.

"Yeah, sure, right." Wally said quickly.

"I noticed you and her have a _history_." Robin smirked.

"A _history_!" Wally practically shouted, "You don't know who she is, do you?"

"Uh, no, I don't. My baddies are in Gotham, remember? Not in Central or Keystone City." Robin shook his head.

"Her name is Katalina Alonso. Kiwi was the name The Rogues gave her that name or whatever." Wally started, "The Rogues found her as a baby. They raised her and called her Mokking Byrd because she can copy powers like a Mocking Bird can copy sound. Katalina's a bad person, Rob. I don't care what anyone says. But she's smart as hell when it comes to plans. She once started two gang wars, and when the gangs were out beating the shit outta each other, she snuck in their bases and stole all there money and jewels."

Robin laughed, "She's good."

"It's not funny, Robin." Wally said seriously, "She almost destroyed the whole city. Don't you remember the Keystone Krash?"

"Oh yeah," Robin nodded, "That was when you went at it across town. That was you and Kiwi? How long did it take to rebuild half of the city?"

"Three months! She had the strength of Wonder Woman!" Wally shouted.

"Whoa, wait. How'd she get that power?"

"She…" Wally tired to think of the word, "well, she's not technically a bad…well, she has a criminal record, but she has helped me and Uncle Barry out a whole bunch of times. Like a hella lotta times. But she's violent and ruthless. She gives mercy and doesn't kill though. Even so, she can't be trusted."

"I think I could trust her."

"Are you insane, Rob?"

"Well, think about it, who has she told about your secret identity since she found out? You know, she could have told _everybody _who Kid Flash is." Robin suggested.

"She could have told the Rogues!"

"_Could Have_. But don't you think that if she did, The Rogues would have attacked you in your home a long time ago?"

"Well yeah,"

"So why are you so…icky around her?"

"_Icky?" _

"It was the first word I thought of." Robin shrugged.

"Because…Because she's…she's" He sighed. "She's confusing."

"Confusing?"

"She doesn't pick a side! I mean, she's helped us with a lot of things. And honestly, I think Katalina does have the potential to do good, Robin. I really do. But she's…she's violent and angry all the time. Like she's holding all her sad emotions and converting them into anger."

"Maybe that's just how she is." Robin shrugged. "I mean, Batman's kind of the same way. He doesn't talk much and doesn't really show any other emotion except anger. Especially when fighting. Sure it's kind of hard when I want him to express more of his feelings to me, but I've known Batman long enough to know that he's way more comfortable that way. And maybe, Kiwi's more comfortable like that too."

Wally sighed, "Maybe you're right. It's just-."

"Oh my god!" Robin shouted. "Stop doubting her! Okay, she's done bad things! I get it! But you gotta let it go! She's on the team now and it's our job to make sure she's going to stay on the team and move her into the right direction so she won't end up in jail like The Rogues."

Wally was a bit taken back by Robin's little speech.

Robin sighed, "Why don't you just…try to talk to her?"

Wally looked away, "I don't…know."

"At least try."

"It is lights out time." Red Tornado stated. "Mokking Byrd, you may sleep in Artemis's room or Miss Martian's room."

He then walked away.

"Did the refrigerator just talk to me?" Kiwi asked.

Wally growled, "That's our guardian, Katalina."

"It's Kiwi."

"Well, I call you Katalina. When I think you've earned my trust I'll call you Kiwi." Wally crossed his arms and walked away.

"He's just…being a baby right now." Robin assured. "At least he thinks he can trust you."

"He thinks." Kiwi said softly.

Robin looked at her. She seemed a little…sad; disappointed. She turned to Artemis and sighed. "Can I…sleep in your room?"

"Sure, no prob." Artemis shrugged.

Robin grabbed her arm, she looked at him and he smiled, "If you need to talk, you know where I am." He smiled.

Kiwi sneered and yanked her arm away. "Don't need to talk."

Sleeping while Mokking Byrd was sleeping in the same building was probably the most nerve wrecking thing in the word. Wally was paranoid; scared. A number of questions were swarming through his head: _what if she was attacking Artemis in her sleep? What if she's planning something right now? What if she's killing everyone right now and I don't even know? _He tried to brush everything off; he was being melodramatic. He needed to calm down and sleep. But how the hell do you sleep when your enemy is in the next room? He sat up as he heard soft footsteps echo through the hallway. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door; pressing his ear against the cold metal.

He could hear the soft steps against the floor and soft breaths being taken. As if the person was afraid. He narrowed his eyes as he knew who it was. He pressed his ear harder against the door; trying to get a full hold on where she was going. When he knew she was out of the hallway, he zipped out of his room, but remained quiet. He quietly walked out of the hallway and into the main room. And that's when he saw her: She stood in the kitchen, her hand in the bag of cookies, a sad expression on her face, short booty shorts that were as bright a blue as her hair, a loose faded blue tank top, her blue eyes showing from her fake blue locks that fell in her face. She softly bit at the cookie. Wally slowly walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the wall in the kitchen. She hadn't noticed him.

"It's pretty late. Sure you should be up this late?" He stated.

Kiwi jumped slightly. "Don't do that, Wallace."

"Wally," He corrected.

"When I respect you, I'll call you Wally." She smirked.

"Ha Ha. You're so funny."

"Hilarious."

"Why are you snooping around?"

"I wanted to get something to eat."

"Or you wanted to sabotage our base."

She stopped eating and glared up at him, "You really think I'm going to fuck your little friends up, do you?"

"I don't know, are you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Wally's face went serious, "That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking."

He growled and stood up straight. "What are you planning?"

Kiwi laughed and put her cookie down, "You honestly think I'm going to _plan _something out? Too much work."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Because of your uncle." Kiwi answered coldly. "But don't worry, I'm thinking about skipping out tonight. Maybe that'll calm your nerves."

I would…But he couldn't let her. "No you're not."

"And why's that?"

"Because I promised Barry that I'll treat you like you're a part of this team."

"And how's that working out for you?"

He glared at her. "Shut up."

"Listen, Speeds, I don't want to be here. And It's pretty clear you don't want me here. So I'll just get out of your hair."

"To do what? Cause more trouble in Central And Keystone? I don't need that."

Kiwi threw a cookie at him; he easily dodged it, "Shut the fuck up. You really have problems with trusting don't you."

"Trusting _you_. Yes." He nodded. "How can I trust someone who has been raised by a bunch of crooks?"

Kiwi glared up at him. But this wasn't the normal glare that meant "Shut the hell up" or "I'm going to hurt you". No, this was the "If you say another word about them, I'm going to kill you" glare. The one that sent shivers down Wally's spine. And seeing the way she looked…how amazing she looked in the clothes she was wearing, they were shivers of ecstasy. He walked over to the small island in the kitchen and placed one hand on it; the other hand was scratching the back of his head nervously. "Look, I'm…uh…sorry about that. I'm just-."

"Not used to being paired up with your enemy?" Kiwi asked.

"Yeah," He looked down; blushing. "Sorry."

"It's fine. To be truthful, the real reason why I didn't want to be here is because I wanted to try and bust Captain Cold and the rest of the Rogues out of jail." She said nonchalantly as she took another bite of a cookie.

"What!"

"Yeah, but since I'm here, I guess I'll just wait 'till they get out." She shrugged.

"So are you saying that, other then that reason, you _would _want to be a part of this team?"

She stopped chewing and looked up; contemplating. "Ehh. Maybe."

"Why's it a maybe?"

"Because I might turn over if the bad guys offer something good."

He glared at her.

She giggled. Her giggle was sweet. "Why are you getting all mad for? You should know how I am."

He smirked, a small plan forming in his head. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the chin, "I wish you weren't. Such a waste for a talented, pretty girl like you to be all bad."

"If you're trying to seduce me, you suck ass at it. Get your hand off me before I break it." She glared at him.

Frowning, he pulled his hand off and glared down at her too. Damn, she was good.

"Besides," She reached up and wrapped her hands around his head; leaning in really close to his face until their lips were inches apart. "If you're gonna seduce me, make me feel like I can't threaten you."

She then pushed him off and looked at his face; blushing to hell. He was inches away from his first kiss. Of course she wasn't going to give it to him. He shuddered and she giggled; turning around and skipping away, "Maybe next time, Speeds."


	2. Bombs Are Falling

_**Otay, so here's the second installment...It took so long man! Ugh! And ALOT of brainbleach! Me head's going to asplode! But now I have an idea! So yeah!**_

_**Clouds of sulfur in the air**_  
_**Bombs are falling everywhere**_  
_**It's heartbreak warfare**_  
_**Once you want it to begin,**_  
_**No one really ever wins**_

_**

* * *

**_

In heartbreak warfareHe watched her along the beach line. It was almost eight A.M. when he arrived. He spotted her, the way she had a small smile on her face as occasionally kicked at the waters that crawled up onto the shore, her skin shimmering as the sunlight gently landed on it, her electric blue hair; the way it spun around her curvy figure when she twirled, and her eyes-that seemed to have purple contacts on, but he could tell underneath them that her eyes were blue-had seemed to glow like gems as she looked up into the sun. She seemed so calm, but he could tell by her harsh movements that she was angry; infuriated. She moved her bare slender legs across the shore line and raised up her creamy colored arms above her head as to stretch. She wore a pale pink tank top with a white skirt. She looked marvelous. And he almost thought it was unreal. He almost thought SHE was unreal. He had to blink and rub his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't. She

was real. And she was there, at least twelve feet away. He didn't know who she was, or why she was on Mount. Justice. But he wanted to find out. He hopped down from the part of the mountain he was on and landed in front of the beach. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Why are you out here so early?" Roy Harper (Red Arrow) asked as he cocked a brow.

She jumped and looked at him; furrowing her brow, "Goddamnit. I would start putting bells on you people."

"Who are you?"

"You know, I heard that when you meet someone, you should introduce yourself first. So's not to be rude." She smiled harshly at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm Red Arrow."

"Pfft. That's original." She rolled her eyes, "What are you supposed to be? A rip off of the GREEN Arrow?"

"Not in the least." Roy stated coldly, "Who are you?"

"Mokking Byrd," She stated as she leaned down to pick up a rock. "New member of the team."

"And you say I'm unoriginal."

"So what are you doing here, Arrow Boy?" She chucked the rock into the waters.

"I patrol around here every morning." He stated.

She smirked and cocked her head back at him, "Don't think the team knows that."

"They don't."

She turned back around, "So this is our little secret?" She mocked.

Roy narrowed his eyes, "You're going to tell them, aren't you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Roy crossed his arms, "That wouldn't be wise."

"Why not? Oh, wait. I know. If I do tell, you're going to fire one of those big bad arrows at me, right?" She teased. "I'm shaking."

He pulled his hands down into fists and gritted his teeth. Looks can REALLY be deceiving. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Getting away from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. The team in there is pissing me off. Especially Wallace." She growled as she picked up another rock and chucked it.

He stared at her for a long while. Mokking Byrd seemed to notice and turned her head back, "Something on your mind, Roy?"

His eyes widened, "How did you-?"

"They talk about you all the time. Red Arrow. Roy Harper. Yeah, I kind of figured you were the same person." She smirked evilly.

Great, so now his friends were blabbing out his secret identity to everyone.

"They call me Kiwi." She said as she chucked another rock.

"Kiwi..." He looked down; thinking. "I know you."

She smirked, "Do you now?"

"Mokking Byrd... Kiwi. Kiwi Alonso. Your the one who battled against Kid Flash during the Keystone Krash."

"That'd be me." She chucked another rock into the clear waters.

"And almost killed him."

"Almost." She stated, "I would never kill him, though."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I'm not a killer."

"Not yet. With the people you were raised by it's only a mater of time." Roy crossed his arms.

Kiwi dropped her arm and looked at him, "God, I am so sick of people telling me that! I'm not like them!"

"Not yet."

Kiwi raised her arm to chuck a rock at him, but dropped the rock and turned around; she sighed, "You're not worth it." She didn't sound harsh or mad...just...sad; tired. Roy guessed she's heard that statement one too many times. He looked up at her as she was walking away, "Sorry." He stated loud enough for her to hear him despite their ten foot distance.

She turned 180 and cocked a brow at him, "What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't."

"I could tell by the sound of your voice and your facial expression."

Kiwi looked down, "Right."

She began to walk away, but Roy wasn't going to let her leave. Not now.

"Wait," He said as he outstretched a hand.

She turned halfway around again. He felt like an idiot, he didn't know what to say to her. He pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his head.

"Katalina!" Someone shouted, "Hey! breakfa-! Hey Roy!"

It was Wally, he appeared in his civvies. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm came here because I heard that you guys had a new teammate. I didn't know your little Justice group was a place for hoarding criminals."

Okay, so being an asshole didn't help. But he didn't mean to say it. The words just jumped out of his mouth. And when they did, he immediately regretted it.

"Yeah, me either." Wally grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Roy, you're such a shitty liar." Kiwi started, she turned to Wally, "Roy comes here every morning to do parameter watches. Isn't that right?" She cocked her head back at Roy with a sly smirk on her face.

"You do?" Wally asked.

"Well, yeah. But I'm only doing it as a small part." Roy stated uneasily.

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Okay, well, Katalina we're going to have breakfast. So it's time to come inside."

"Yes, MOTHER." She stated sarcastically.

Wally rolled his eyes, turned around, and ran back inside.

"Why did you tell him that?" Roy growled.

"Why did you have to be an asshole?"

Ouch. Roy didn't know what to say, really. He WAS being an ass. Especially when he made that comment. He didn't mean to. But if he apologized then it would make him seem two-faced.

"I only said it because it was true."

Wrong answer.

"Fuck you." Kiwi spat at him. "Get out of here."

"Pfft, I'm not going anywhere." Roy crossed his arms.

She shrugged, "Then I'll leave." She then turned to walk away.

Roy would have let her walk away, just like he let every other girl walk away. But, he didn't want this one to walk away. Not now. She seemed different from the other girls he had let walk away from before. He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Wait-."

"Don't grab me." Kiwi growled as she yanked her arm back.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said." He stated.

Kiwi peered at him, "It's funny, the Kiddy group in there always tells me that you're all big and bad; that you have a hard ass attitude," she smirked, "I think you're just talk."

He narrowed his eyes. She was beautiful, but her social skills sucked the big ones. Well, The Rogues weren't big on being friendly either. Roy could tell, she could be kind. But only when she felt it necessary. He crossed his arms and looked down at her. She glared up at him with a small smirk. Kiwi really was different. And-for once-he cared what someone else thought about him. The most shocking part to Roy was the fact that it was a girl.

"Well?" Kiwi asked.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Look, I didn't come down her to make enemies."

"Too late."

Too late...

"Kiwi-."

"Don't even start, Harper." She held her hands above her head, "I don't care what little apology you got for me. If you wanna be an ass, I won't stop you. Just don't be an ass towards me. Or you're going to regret it. Big time. So all I'm telling you, is to watch yourself, 'Kay?"

He looked down at her; not saying a word. But instead smirking. She looked up at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He shook his head. "I'll see you around, Katalina."

"It's Kiwi." She stated as he turned around and walked away.

Kiwi stomped into the living room where the team was sitting and grabbed her mallet-which was by the couch-and looked at Superboy. "Hey, Supe, you wanna spar?"

Everyone's face shot up to her; Superboy's face lit up. "What?"

"Do you want to spar?" She repeated, holding up her mallet.

He nodded eagerly, "Yeah, sure."

"Let's go." She urged and walked away; Superboy walking after her.

* * *

"Barry," Wally said in the phone, "I know that you're trying to do good with this girl, and…I understand what's going on with Keystone and Central, but I can help. I know I can."

"No," Barry denied, "Right now, you're job is to watch after Kiwi."

"What? Now I'm a babysitter?" The tone came out harsher then Wally expected.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, the person you need to HELP right now is Kiwi."

"This is Katalina we're talking about." Wally said as he leaned back in his seat. "Help to her means WEAK. The second I say I wanna help her she automatically thinks I think that she's weak. Then she gets pissed and tries to attack me. It's happened time and time before."

"Wallace Rudolph West," Barry called, "I know for a fact that you CAN help her. Regardless if she wants it or not. Remember how many people we helped after the Keystone Krash? How many people you helped despite the fact that they didn't want your help?"

"Yeah,"

"And remember how many houses we helped rebuild even though people didn't want us to do that?" Barry asked.

"Yeah,"

"So you can do the same with this girl. Even if she's willing or not. You HAVE to help her, Wally. For her own good."

Wally looked up at the ceiling. "I know Uncle Barry, but…I just don't want a repeat of last time…that's why I can't yet forgive OR help her."

"I understand that. In time, you WILL come to forgive her. But first, you have to help her. Let her know you're there for her. Maybe that's all she needs?"

Maybe. But…

"The Rogues are there for her."

"No, Wally, they're not."

"What do you mean?"

"That's for another time. Right now I gotta situation I need to handle. Go and talk to her. If I need any help, I'll contact the Justice League and you guys. Love you, Wally. Be safe."

"Love you, too, Barry. Bye."

"Goodbye, Kiddo." And the Line went dead.

Wally dropped the phone from his ear onto his lap. He looked at his wall and sighed. Barry was right; as usual. When was he NOT right? Barry knew everything…Well, not EVERYTHING. But, you know. He always KNEW what to say. How to cheer someone up. How to give ADVICE. Barry was a good man. A Great Man. And he was right. He needed to talk to Katalina. Despite her attitude, he needed to talk to her soon. He got up off his chair and went to find her.

* * *

Mission: Find and talk to Katalina.

Mission succession: Failed.

He had somehow avoided Katalina the WHOLE day. When she walked into the living room, Wally ran out. When she walked in the kitchen, he stuffed his face in the fridge and ran out with chips, when she walked into his room to ask what the hell was wrong with him, he swiftly pushed her aside and ran out the room. It was like he didn't want to talk to her because he KNEW it'd end up in disaster. Katalina was an easily pissed and when she was pissed she attacked. She was a fighter. A strong girl. He knew how strong Katalina was; he'd seen her get shot three times in the stomach yet she still kept fighting. She never gave up; no matter what. Katalina was hardheaded, which almost cost her life a couple times. Wally never understood her. But now he could TRY to understand her. He needed to. For the sake of her, his team, and himself. Yes, it was going to be hard to forgive her. Especially after…he shook his head, Wally didn't want to go back to that.

Too painful. Yeah, it was gonna be hell trying to forgive her. But he was WILLING to at least TRY. And that was a big step for Wally already. Katalina was a criminal. She claims that she wasn't on the side of evil. And Wally admitted it; she wasn't. Not White. But not Black either. She was in the definite Gray area. And that worried him more then anything. His trust for her was nonexistent because of her status in that situation. What if she betrayed them on one of her missions? If she was even ALLOWED on a mission. Either way, Wally was paranoid and angry. Paranoid that she'd commit treason. And angry whenever that thought occurred. What Wally needed was to calm down and talk to her. But how was he supposed to do that when every time he saw her, he ran away?

"All Young Justice members report to the Main Hall." Red Tornado sounded over the intercom. Saved by the Bell. Wally smiled as he raced out of the hallway and towards the main room.

He smirked as he saw that he was the first one there. A mission could clear his head. Or so he thought. When Katalina flew into the room, he felt more paranoid then anything else. No, a mission would have him more overprotective then anything in the world. He looked away from her and saw Red Arrow, Batman, and Red Tornado standing there. Why Red Arrow was there, he didn't know. But couldn't wait to find out. Wally then turned his head slightly and saw Katalina from the corner of his eye. She was standing there impatiently with a hand on her hip and sending an angry vibe towards Roy. She gave him a dirty look as he waved. Her hand on her cocked hip and the other gripped her mallet fiercely. When the rest of the group entered, Batman began to explain.

* * *

She hated him. Of course she did. After there little conversation this morning, who wouldn't hate him? Roy Harper was an ass. He knew that. And he didn't care. Not until he saw her. Kiwi was real. Her attitude was something that would draw anyone away. But not Roy. The way Kiwi glared at him sent him angry vibes; it turned Roy on. He looked away from her. He couldn't get turned on. Not here. Not now. So he just stood there and listened to what Batman had to say.

"The other night, Red Arrow had stumbled upon a factory that was creating a different kind of Kobra Venom. The factory was led by Bane himself. Red Arrow was able to break in and snag a sample." Batman stated.

"But not without a fight." Roy added as he placed his hand on his bandaged shoulder. "It seemed that they tried to mix the Venom with some other formula, which resulted in this odd color." Roy dug in his back pocket and pulled out a vile that held a neon yellow serum inside.

Everyone peered at the small vile. Kiwi scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot." She said as she walked up to Roy. She snatched the vile from his hand and held it close to her face.

"What?" Roy asked dangerously-though he knew it wouldn't scare her in anyway shape or form.

"I said you're an idiot." She repeated as she looked up at him. Her purple contacts glowed. "This is Hydrochloric Acid."

Roy furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my," Kiwi shook her head and reached up; her hand going past his face and to the arrows in his quiver. Her sent wafted around him and up his nostrils; she smelled phenomenal. She plucked one of the arrows from his quiver and pulled it out in front of her. Kiwi then pulled off the top of the vile with her teeth and poured the chemicals on the arrow. The weapon sizzled and hissed as the Acid ate through the thin metal. The top half of the metal collapsed to the floor. Kiwi held up the rest of what was left of the arrow and cocked a brow, "you got duped. Apparently, they knew you'd "stumble upon" they're factory and switched all their real shit with Hydrochloric Acid. This was a decoy." She handed the vile back to Roy who was blushing from embarrassment.

"Great, now we have no lead to the real stuff." Wally threw his hands up in the air.

"Not necessarily." Robin said as he walked up to Roy and took the vile. We can check this think for finger prints. Other then our own of course. Plus, we can track where the vile was shipped from." He was already on his holographic computer in his arm band.

"Right," Batman nodded, "Once Robin figures where the REAL factory is, then you'll go and shut it down."

Roy looked down at Kiwi. She just made him look like an idiot. He hated that more then anything in the world. Anyone who made him look like a fool, was on his shit list. But he was pretty sure Kiwi already had him down on her own. As Robin figured out the coordinates of the original factory, the team was ready to head out. Red Tornado and Batman quickly left as did the team. Just as Kiwi was gonna turn to leave, Roy grabbed her arm. She turned back and glared at him.

"I'm going with you." Roy stated.

"Okay? I don't care." She pulled her arm away.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care about you. Do whatever the hell you want. This ain't my team. Hell you could go home for all I care." She shrugged and walked off. Roy didn't go. Instead, he stayed.

* * *

Two hours later…

The warehouse was burning to the ground. Kiwi stood there watching the flames; behind her was her team. They had been successful with the mission, but Kiwi wanted to go out with a bang. So she "accidentally" knocked a whole punch of flammable chemicals onto some spilled oil that lay in the warehouse. The explosion from the chemicals was able to hit Kiwi, burning her arm and most of her clothes. All she had left was the main part of her shirt covering up most of her breast, her shorts had been charred and falling a part by the minute, and her skates had lost at least two wheels on each foot. When the fire had started; everyone ran out. EVERYONE. Kiwi worked somewhat well with the team. Until the end when Aqualad told her to get out, she stayed in the warehouse looking for something. When she found it, she ran out. Her arm hurt like hell, she was tired, and she really didn't want anyone to be yelling at her about it. Too bad little birdie couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What the hell was that!" Robin shouted, "You could have killed us all!"

"Shh," Kiwi said; not turning around.

"Don't hush me! Do you know how much trouble we're going to get into because of you!"

"Shh!" She said again.

"Unbelievable." Robin threw his hands up in the air.

Wally zoomed up next to her, "You really don't care, do you?"

"No," She said as she stared at the flames.

"We could get in major trouble for you breaking the rules."

"Since when have I ever followed them?" Her voice sounded weak. She brought her hand up to cover the burn on her arm.

"Spoken like a true Rogue."

She knew it was an insult, but Kiwi giggled anyway. "Screw you, West."

"Don't say my real name while I'm Kid Flash."

"Well, no one would acknowledge that it was your real name if you hadn't said it was."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Wally balled his hands up into fists; she hated how she could be. "Don't tempt me."

"You wouldn't do anything anyways."

The team knew what was about to happen if they kept this up, "Guys," Kaldur warned. Artemis took a step forward and gripped her bow. Robin reached in his utility belt and grabbed hold of one of his disks. Miss Martian balled her hands up into fists and gave the two a concerned look. Superboy glared at the two; not wanting anything to happen. The whole team seemed to tense up.

"You sure about that?" Wally asked.

"Positive."

He didn't swing. Wally knew better then to hit a girl first. He wasn't going to stoop down to her level. He could let her be the bitch she is.

"You're a pussy. Just like the rest of them. Just like Barry."

Or he could tackle her to the ground and start rolling around in the dirt like he was doing now. She wrapped her fingers around his throat and began to choke him, Wally was yanking at her hair and shoving her face into the dirt. Kiwi brought her leg up and kicked him in the leg. Wally felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and yank him off of Kiwi; it was Superboy. When he was pulled off, she jumped up and punched him right in the face. Kaldur wrapped his arms around her; binding her arms to her side

"Enough if this!" Kaldur shouted as he yanked Kiwi back. "You two are acting like a bunch of children! This is getting out of control!"

"She's the one who's out of control! She's a criminal! A no good criminal who doesn't deserve to be on this team! She's a monster! Send her back to jail! Send her TO HELL!"

Kiwi's bewildered eyes suddenly turned wide with shock. Wally was shocked by his words as well. He had never blown a fuse as big as that before. But she had crossed the line. And crossing that line…took a lot for Wally. But when you brought up Wally in ANY situation like this, he was bound to pop. Barry was just someone you don't talk bad about around Wally. That was a definite No-No. He didn't tolerate it. He had a low tolerance for Kiwi. No, it had gone from it being there to being nonexistent. Just like his trust for her. But then again, he didn't mean to say those words. She didn't deserve to go to hell. Jail? Maybe. But Hell? Wally didn't change the angry look on his face. The fierce glare his eyes were giving Kiwi, the way his teeth were bared and clenched together-he looked as if he was about to kill her if Superboy wasn't binding his arms together. She looked at him, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide with shock, and her skin…pale? It had seemed that he struck a cord with her. She relaxed her body and looked down; not wanting to look Wally in the face anymore.

In the Bioship, Wally noticed that Kiwi was staring at something in her hands. The thing she had stayed in the warehouse to get. He wanted to ask what it was, but refrained. He didn't know if she'd snap at him or ignore him. Either way, he didn't want to find out her reaction. When they got to Mount. Justice, Kiwi was the first one out. Batman was waiting for them, berating them for failing to get any evidence. And that's when Kiwi handed Batman a blue-ish green vile without a word. It was the REAL Kobra Venom that Bane was trying to copy. She didn't say anything as she walked into the Mountain and towards the couch. She sat down and began to watch T.V.

Kaldur put a hand on Wally's shoulder, "You need to talk to her."

"I know," Wally nodded, "But…I don't think she'll-."

"Listen? Maybe. Maybe not. But you don't know that until you try."

* * *

Silence filled the room as Wally and Katalina sat on the couch-opposite sides of course-watching T.V. After Batman had berated them for burning down the warehouse, the group went to bed. All except Wally and Katalina. They just sat there and watched T.V. Wally knew this was it. This would be the time to apologize AND talk to her. Kill two birds with one stone. He looked up at her. Katalina's beautiful face was hard. She had taken out her contacts so he could see how red her eyes were. It was like she was holding back tears. Wally mentally scoffed, Katalina was incapable to crying. She'd seen the Rogues call her out on several occasions and she had never cried. No, instead, she sucked it up and walked away. The first time she had helped him and Barry, the Rogues confronted her and yelled at her about it. Barry tried to intervene but the Rogues didn't allow it. Katalina left with them, looking back and apologizing to Wally. His eyes went soft. Katalina…Barry said she didn't have anyone. But he couldn't believe that. The Rogues were her life. She loved them like a dysfunctional family. The treated her like a normal daughter, berating her when they thought what she was doing was wrong, watching her back, and making sure she was okay. They WERE her family. And Wally knew that him talking crap about the Rogues were just as bad to her as Katalina talking crap about Barry. He knew how she felt. But…Why did Barry say she didn't have them anymore?

"What happened?" He asked aloud.

She turned to him and cocked a brow, "What?"

"What happened between you and the Rogues?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He knew she wouldn't answer, "Nothing. I just…"

"Okay," She turned back to the T.V.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to start an argument with me. No one's going to win."

"Says you." Katalina said; staring at the T.V.

Wally sighed, "You're so hardheaded."

"You sound like Weather Wizard."

"Well, there's one thing we have in common."

"I bet."

They stayed quiet for about a minute. Wally scooted closer to her. "I'm sorry…for what I said. It was…inappropriate."

"I bet."

"And I shouldn't have said that."

"I bet."

"I just don't think you should have said that."

"I bet."

"It wasn't right."

"I bet."

"Do you even care?"

"Nope." She answered truthfully.

"Katalina, I want this to stop. If we're going to be on the same team, then we have to get along."

"Pfft. Who says I'm staying on the team?"

"I do."

"And I'm going to listen to you because?"

"Because…" He gave her a stern look, "Because I want to forgive you."

She looked at him. Katalina knew. She knew that Wally never forgave him for that horrible thing she had done…when she betrayed him and Barry. She acted like she didn't care. But Wally was sure she did.

"I bet."

Wally growled, "You are so…Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you like this!"

"Because I want to go home. I want my family back. I don't want to be here in this little Playhouse Disney shit. I want to go back to the Safehouse with The Rogues." Wally thought she sounded like a little girl. But that's what the Rogues treated her like. A little girl. Like she belonged there. Here, with a bunch of Teenagers who saw her as much of a criminal as Wally saw her, she felt like an outsider. And Wally knew that's why she acted the way she did. He scooted closer to her.

"You can have a new family with us." Wally assured.

"No I can't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

He scooted closer to her. "No-you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Katalina, I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I-." He looked down, "I-don't want to."

"Oh, that's SUCH a good reason!" She said sarcastically.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Look, I just-don't think I'd be good for the team!"

"You know I don't give a damn about this team."

"Well I do. And we're going to get along."

"I bet."

"Stop saying that."

"Make me."

Wally snatched the remote from her hands and zipped to the other side of the couch.

"Give it back, Speeds!" Katalina shouted as she jumped on top of him and reached up to get the remote.

"Will you shut up and listen to me?"

"No!"

"Well, then you're not getting it back."

"Bite me." She growled as she put her hand on his chest and pushed herself up and reached for the remote. Wally wrapped an arm around her waist and quickly flipped her over on the couch. He pinned her down. They stared at each other for a long while.

"Katalina, I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Get off me, Rapist."

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"I bet."

"I care about you, Kiwi."

She blinked, "You called me Kiwi."

"I want to forgive you, call you Kiwi. I want us to be friends again. I want to trust you."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." Wally blushed.

Kiwi looked up at him and blushed, she then furrowed her eyes and pushed him off of her. He fell to the floor as she got up in a sitting position. "My ass."

"Why won't you accept the fact that people other then the Rogues care about you?"

She looked to the left, "Because I can't believe them."

Wally got up, "So now I know I'm not the only one with trust issues. That makes me feel better." He put a hand on her shoulder, "But believe me when I say that I care about you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And I would protect you." He then patted her shoulder and walked towards his room, "Night."

Kiwi stayed there, staring into space for a minute, then growled and put her hands in her face. "Kiwi, don't let him fool you." She growled. "Don't get attached. Don't trust anyone. And Don't try. Rule of the Rogues." She sighed and put her hands down. "To bad I'm not a Rogue anymore…"


	3. Why Don't You Say So?

**If you want more love,**  
**why don't you say so?**  
**If you want more love,**  
**why don't you say so?**

* * *

It had been at least three or four days since Kiwi was here. She wasn't too friendly, though. But Superboy could tell, she was trying. He didn't care that she was a bit antisocial-he was the same way. Besides, he liked sparing with her. She was a challenge. Not like Kaldur-who he could tell went easy on Superboy-or Wally (who would talk shit more than fight). No, she fought with everything she had. Everything she felt. All that anger and pain, it came out with the way she fought. Superboy realized that he was the same way as well. But, he didn't mind Kiwi. As long as she didn't get in his face or start shit with him, they'd be cool. So far, Kiwi's closest "friend" WAS Superboy. Wally seemed to not trust her-well after their first mission he's been a LITTLE more kinder-Artemis didn't seem to like her too much, Kaldur had a problem with her short temper (which had been going off more and more lately), Robin didn't seem phased by her either, he seemed to be a little more compassionate towards her, M'gann would always invite her into the kitchen to cook, but Kiwi would deny; claming the only thing she could cook was cereal. And then there was Roy, he had been stopping by more frequently-much to Atremis's chagrin-and even stayed a couple of nights. When the team asked if he was going to join them, he denied; stating that he's "just watching over them". Kiwi didn't like the fact that Roy was over either. She didn't like him at all. Superboy didn't really like Roy either. But he didn't say anything. Kiwi had seemed cool to Superboy. Besides, she was nice to him and would explain certain things he didn't understand to him. Like, what a boner was and why it happened (it happened all too frequently when Superboy saw M'gann in a bathing suite whenever they'd go to the beach). The others would feel awkward and tell him to ask them later. Not Kiwi. She'd giggle her cute giggle and explain it clearly. She was extremely forthright.

Superboy could admit, she was beautiful, but not his type. She was too angry, too much of a smartass, too snarky (sometimes), and too arrogant. She always had to be on top. Especially whenever she got into a little squabble with Wally or Artemis about something stupid. Her personality wasn't something that attracted Superboy too much. But, he could relate to Kiwi. They were both alone. No one could really understand the way they were. They understood each other fairly. Which is why they were such good friends.

"So you mean my powers are undeveloped?" Superboy asked as him and Kiwi walked down the hallway.

"Well, yeah. My guess is that you weren't supposed to be JUST Superboy. You were supposed to be SUPERMAN. But Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Dick must of cut you short before you could grow anymore." Kiwi shrugged.

Superboy looked down at her, "What?"

"That's just a guess, Supey. Don't get all defensive or go Bonkers. I just think that in time, your powers WILL grow. Hell, maybe you'll be as strong as Superman. Maybe even stronger." She smiled.

Superboy smiled, too. "Maybe one day."

"That's another reason why I keep sparing with you. Maybe one day you get so mad, and lasers start shooting outta your sockets."

"I doubt that."

"I don't. I actually wanna see that happen one day." She chuckled.

He looked at her, "Do you think I could...BE Superman one day?"

Kiwi smiled her beautiful smile, "Maybe one day, Supey. If Superman, like, goes on a raging rampage and turns against us. Or if he dies one day."

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" His voice was somewhat broken; uncomfortable.

The two walked into a living room. Kiwi looked at Superboy and frowned, "I don't really know. As long as it's not a life behind bars."

"Well then stop doing bad things." Wally said form the couch. He was munching on a chocolate bar.

"Well stop being an ass." She growled.

"Hey, I haven't been an ass yet, have I?" Wally asked with his mouth full.

"Well, this morning you DID take her breakfast from her after she woke up early to cook it." Robin stated as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Dude, no one asked you."

"No one needs to ask me; free country."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"You got nothing to say!" Artemis teased in a sing song voice.

"Shut up. Why don't you aim at something else to do. Oh, wait, you can't aim for shit!" Wally retorted.

"Says the guys who's a PIECE of shit." Kiwi added as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Wally shouted.

"Ho!" Artemis retorted.

"That's no way to talk about yourself." Wally countered.

Artemis stuck her tongue out at him.

Kiwi giggled and turned around in the kitchen to see Roy standing there eating cereal.

"Don't you have a place of your own?" She asked harshly.

"I can't spend time with my friends?" He asked.

"You've barely talked to them since you've got here, you ass." Kiwi placed her hands on her hips.

"No need for name calling."

"Says you." She narrowed her eyes.

"Look, clearly we got off on the wrong foot-."

"Clearly," She rolled her eyes.

"Let's start over?"

"Let's not and say we did." Kiwi made her way to the fridge.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." She reached in and pulled out milk.

"Kiwi, look, what I said the other day was-."

"Stupid? Irrational? Inappropriate?" She asked a she reached in the cabinet to grab a bowl.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for saying that."

"But I thought you only said it 'cause it was true?" She countered.

"I didn't mean it."

"Of course not." Kiwi rolled her eyes as she reached in the pantry for the cereal.

"I didn't. I think we should start over, Kiwi. Don't you?"

"Nope." She said as said as she looked at her continents of producing a bowl of cereal, she then shrugged and walked around the little island to Roy; swiping his bowl away and eating his cereal.

"That was mine," He stated as he reached for it.

She pulled away, "Not anymore."

"Give it back," Roy growled.

"Say please."

"Please?"

"Nope!" She laughed as she ran out the kitchen with his bowl of cereal.

* * *

"So, this is like…My own room? No more sleeping in Artemis's?" Kiwi asked as she looked up at Red Tornado.

"Aww, Shucks, and we were beginning to become good friends, too." Artemis said sarcastically as she slipped into her room.

Kiwi rolled her eyes and stepped into her boring room. White walls, white dresser, white bed, white bed sheets-it was too boring. Too white. She walked up to the bed and touched the sheets; white but really soft.

"You may do what you want to your room." Red Tornado advised, "I shall ask The Batman to give you some money for redecorating and clothes if you please."

"Um, I guess that's okay." Kiwi nodded as she looked around.

"Very well." With that, Red Tornado nodded and walked off.

"So, new room." Wally said as he walked in the room, his hands in his pockets. "Pret-ty c-uool." He said slowly, "You know instead of sleeping with Artemis-."

"Don't finish that sentence unless you wanna get slapped." Kiwi interrupted.

He shut his mouth.

Kiwi giggled, "You're an idiot."

"No need to be rude," He paused, hey what's up with you and Roy?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "He's a dick."

"What? Naw, Roy can be a little bit of douche at times. But he's not a complete dick. I mean, he'll warm up to you. Like you did me."

"Pfft, I didn't say that."

"Well you were thinking it."

"My ass."

"Yes, it's a very NICE ass."

"Eww," Came the voice of Robin, "Wally, you're a perv, you know that?"

He shrugged, "I do my best."

"I bet," Kiwi remarked.

"Rob, tell her hat Roy's not an ass." Wally said as he looked down at his best friend.

"Well, he has his moments, " Robin shrugged, "but other then that, he's pretty cool."

"I think he's an ass." She growled.

"Give it time. He'll grow on you." Robin smiled.

"See?" Wally shouted; looking up at Kiwi.

She giggled and shook her head.

* * *

Missions.

Kiwi wasn't too fond of them. In fact, she couldn't stand them. The was the third mission she's been on since arriving and she hated it. Why? Well, when the bad guys had a huge stash of money behind them, Kiwi would try and steal some of it. But damn Wally PEST would stop her and tell her to get back to her watch point. How she hated that more then anything. Where she was standing now made her want to punch Wally in the throat. She was standing behind a stash of steroids that were being given to high schoolers- the steroids that were killing he teens as soon as they took their second dosage of it. If Kiwi was by herself, she'd be able to steal the stuff, fix it so it wouldn't kill the teens, and sell it for her own good. But, of course Wally had to be standing next to her the whole time; causing her to get more aggravated with every bite he took of his candy bar. The men guarding the stash she was standing behind were talking a whole bunch of shit that only made Kiwi even more aggravated because she wasn't allowed to attack until Aqua-dork gave the signal. And she SO didn't want to wait any longer. What the hell was he doing? Fucking a fish? Kiwi looked at her watch, it had been a little over thirty minutes. Yeah, she wasn't waiting anymore.

Wally must have noticed this because he grabbed her arm as she pulled her arm down from looking at the watch.

"What's you're hurry?" He asked with a mouthful of chocolate.

"This is pointless." She whispered loudly, "Why do we have to destroy this stuff?"

"Kiwi, it's killing kids." Wally said as he swallowed the food.

"Well, if I had it I could fix it up so it would be a normal steroid and sell that shit off the black market." She whispered as she leaned back against the creates that held the stash.

Wally glared at her.

"Kidding." She smiled.

"No you weren't." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I was."

"No. You weren't. See? And this is why I can't trust you!"

"Shh!" Kiwi put her hand over his mouth.

"You hear that?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah," the other agreed.

Kiwi glared at Wally, who glared back at her.

"It came from behind the crate." The guard stated.

Wally quickly wrapped his hands around Kiwi's waist and quickly moved to the other side of the crate.

"Let go." She whispered loudly, "we could have taken those goons!"

"Aqualad said to stay put until he gave the signal." Wally whispered back.

"There's nothing there." The guard said, "come on."

Wally quickly zoomed back to their original spot behind the crates; still holding Kiwi. She growled and tried to push him off (Batman had made her give up her Powergirl powers and stated that she's only allowed to use her teammates powers and villains to use their powers against them. So now she was powerless) but he wouldn't let go.

"Wally-."

"Shh!" He said quietly as he heard foot prints approaching the crate.

Kiwi gripped her mallet as a devious smile spread across her lips as she cocked her head back. Wally stared at her. That shiver-the one that made his pants go slightly tighter as he saw how amazing she looked when she was ready. Then he LOOKED at her. The way she looked in the dim lighting- the moon making her skin glow, her eyes sparkling with excitement, and that look on her face. He only held her tighter, lowering his head so he was breathing on her neck. She pulled her head back around and shoved him off her.

"What the hell are you doing, perv?" Kiwi shouted with a blush on her face.

"Who's there!" Shouted a voice.

"Wally! Attack now! I'm in position!" Aqualad said through the ear piece.

"Go, Kiwi! Attack!" Wally urged.

she turned around as the men came to attack. She cocked her head back, "I'm not done with you." She said to Wally, then turned to attack the guards.

* * *

Wally had never been the stealthiest person in the world. Stealth wasn't word in his vocabulary dictionary. Neither was sneaky. Or avoiding. Because he couldn't do any of those. Not with his parents. Not with Barry and Iris. And certainly not with Kiwi, who stomped up to him while he was trying to get into the Bioship after the mission. She had grabbed his arm, yanked his arm back, and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the floor holding his sacred artifacts.

"Next time you do that, I won't go easy on you." She growled as she glared down at him. Kiwi then walked into the Bioship; leaving Wally on the floor whimpering in pain.

When he got up and limped into the ship, he saw her sitting in his chair with a pissed off expression. Her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Kiwi was an angry girl. Very angry. Easy to annoy with an extremely short temper. Wally had noticed this a whole lot of times while fighting her. She'd blow a fuse and attack in blind rage. Wally had been a victim more then enough times from experience. Kiwi lived for three things: thrill, fighting, and the Rogues. If she didn't have that, she didn't have a reason to live. He sat in the extra seat M'gann formed for him; which was next to Kiwi. She growled as he sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about me. My balls are fine." He whispered as he sat down.

He looked up slightly to see Superboy cringe. Super hearing...he forgot.

She didn't say a word. Kiwi just stared at the view.

"Don't be a baby and ignore me." Wally growled.

"Oh, will you two just kiss already? You're attitudes towards each other is starting to piss me off, "Artemis stated.

"No one cares." Kiwi said loudly.

"Who asked you?"

"No one needs to ask me."

"Well no one wants to hear your opinion."

"Then keep your damn mouth shut." Kiwi growled as she leaned back in her chair.

"You know-!"

"Girls!" Robin shouted. "Let's not do this. Please? Its been a long day." Robin stated.

Wally couldn't help but snicker at the two. That earned a hard punch in the thigh by Kiwi.

It was quiet for about twelve seconds before M'gann tried to start up a conversation, "How about a game of I Spy?"

"I spy with my little eyes something with blonde hair that I wanna punch." Kiwi said.

"Kaldur didn't do anything wrong." Artemis said.

"I was talking about you, but Kaldur's on that list, too."

"Okay," M'gann interrupted before Kaldur or Artemis could respond, "how about a we all get know each other? Kiwi, what's your favorite color?"

"Red," she answered.

"Artemis, what's yours?"

"Green."

"That's obvious." Kiwi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Artemis shouted.

"Make me!"

"Oh, you don't want me to make you!" She unbuckled her seat belt, but M'gann used her telekinesis to wrap it around her again.

"No fighting on the Bioship." M'gann said sternly.

"No fighting at all." Kaldur growled. "This is ridiculous. Artemis and Kiwi, stop."

"She started it," Artemis crossed her arms and turned in her seat.

"Well I'm ending it." He paused. "And I don't appreciate that comment on you wanting to punch me, Kiwi."

"Didn't expect you to." Kiwi smirked.

Superboy couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Well since talking isn't going to get us anywhere, why don't we play the quiet game?" Robin suggested.

"Yes, that would be perfect." Kaldur smiled.

"Starting now." Kiwi said quickly.

The ship was quiet again. But now that everyone thought they were playing a REAL game (especially M'gann and Superboy) it was hard not to make a stupid comment. Wally looked at Kiwi- the scowl still stuck on her beautiful face- and smiled slightly. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and growled. She turned towards him and glared at him. "Quit staring at me, you freak."

"Do you know the rules of the Quiet Game?" Artemis asked as she cocked her head back.

"Do you know how to shut the fuck up and keep your two cents in your goddamn pocket?" Kiwi shot back.

"I say my two cents all I want!"

"Not when your around me! Start talking shit one more time, and I swear to Christ I'll knock our front teeth right out of that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Aww you think I'm pretty." Artemis smiled.

"Not for long." Kiwi smiled deviously.

Wally's eyes widened and his pants went tight again. Goddamn her and her sexy deviant smile. Something about it made Wally want to jump on top of her just rip everything off of her. But instead he grabbed her hand and held it tight. She growled and looked up at him. Wally smiled. "Calm down. Please?"

"Fuck you." She pulled her hand away. It was quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

She looked out her door one more time before she dialed the familiar number. Kiwi closed and locked the door and sat on her bed; taking a deep breath before sitting on the edge of her bed and placing the phone to her ear. The dial tone seemed to last forever before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Iron Heights Prison. How may I help you?" A kind woman asked.

"H-hi, m-may I speak with Captain Cold and The Rogues? " Kiwi stuttered as she brought her other hand up to pull the speaker towards her lips.

The woman sighed, "Kiwi, I can't keep forwarding your calls. I could get in major trouble for not turning YOU into the police. Remember, you're a criminal, too."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm with the Justice League now. So you don't have to worry about that." Kiwi assured.

"Hphm, well, I don't think they want to talk to you."

"And I don' t think the prison wants to know about you having an AFFAIR with one of the inmates, Vicky." Kiwi smirked.

Vicky stayed quiet, then whispered, "How do you know about that?"

"I know EVERYTHING that goes on in Iron Heights. Patch me through to him." Kiwi growled; suddenly becoming annoyed.

"Fine," Vicky grumbled, "Patching through to him now."

The dial tone sounded again. Kiwi bit her lip, hoping he would pick up. Her prayers where answered when she heard:

"What?" The voice sounded extremely aggravated.

"H-hi, Len." Kiwi said softly.

Leonard Snart-Captain Cold-growled at the other end of the line. "I told you to stop calling."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to know h-how you guys are doing." Her voice was shaky; broken.

"We're fine. Bye-."

"No! Wait! Don't hang up!" Kiwi said quickly, slightly jumping from the bed. She then slouched and lowered her head, "Don't."

Len sighed, "Katalina, you need to-."

"Is that Kiwi! Move, Len!" Shouted another voice. There was shuffling and a yelp before someone placed the phone to their ear.

"Kiwi, is that you?" The voice said eagerly; his voice was also shaky and broken.

"Mark?" Kiwi asked.

Mark Mardon, Weather Wizard, quickly answered, "Yes, yes it's me. Please, you have to get me outta here!"

"Mark, I-."

"This is no place for criminals…not a place for criminals of any sort." His voice was weak, "I can't see…can't see the weather. Is it raining? Kiwi, can you tell me? Please?"

Kiwi quickly got off her bed and walked over to her window, pulling the curtains aside, "It's raining."

"Rain." Mark said softly, "Beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Kiwi agreed as she walked back to her bed, "How's jail?"

"How the hell do you think it is?" Shouted another voice in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" She asked.

"Yeah," The same voice answered.

"Mick, I need to talk to Len. Put his back on and take me off of speaker."

Mick Rory (Heat Wave) replied, "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"He said that, or you did?"

"We both did."

Her face fell a bit, "Look, I'm sorry. Really. I am. I-."

"Save it!" A fourth voice sounded.

"James?"

"Yeah, I'm in here, too."

"They put all four of you in there?" Kiwi asked.

"Of course." James Jesse, Trickster, stated.

"Well let me speak with Len."

"No," Mick said, "You fucked up."

"I know I did. And I'm sorry! I really am." Her voice cracked, "I am."

"Then pick a damn side! Thanks to you, we're in this damn jail cell, rotting like fuckin' old pieces of shit! Mark's losing it, Katalina! He's losing it because of YOU! You decided to help the Flash like a little Two-Faced Bitch and get us all thrown in here! And now what are you doing?" Len shouted in the phone.

"I-."

"You're with the fucking Justice League! Like the fucking goody-two-shoes you are! And I bet you're fucking enjoying it, aren't you? Being with those pieces of shit and not in here-where you're supposed to be-rotting with us? You're enjoying being free and out there seeing the weather, breathing air, and kickin' ass! aren't you!"

"Len-."

"Don't start! Katalina, you fucked up! And you screwed us over! So now, you're screwed, too! Don't ever call this number again. And when we get out, we better not catch you at the Rogues Safehouse, or else." Then the line went dead.

Kiwi's eyes widened as she dropped the phone from her ear. She her heard someone outside her door take a step back. She looked up at the door, tears in her eyes, and ran towards it; opening it to see Wally standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Before he had a chance to run, Kiwi wrapped her fingers around his neck and slammed him against the opposite wall. He gasped for breath.

"You were listening the whole time weren't you!" She shouted; the tears starting to spill out.

"N-no!" He breathed.

"LIAR!" She screamed and she tightened her grip, "You heard every word didn't you!"

Wally grabbed her hand and tried to pry her fingers off of his neck.

"Didn't you!"

An arrow slammed right in front of Kiwi's feet.

"Put him down, Kiwi." Roy stated; another arrow already in place.

"Fuck you, Harper!" She spat as she glared at Wally's face-which was slowly turning blue.

"Kiwi, you're going to kill him." Roy took a step forward, an arrow trained on her.

"Not until he answers my question!" Kiwi pressed, "Were you listening!"

"YES!" Wally shouted.

Kiwi let go of his neck and punched him in the face. "WHY!"

Wally fell to the floor, blood spilling from his nose as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at her and glared, "Because…I wanted…to know…who you were….talking to."

"That's none of your business!" She moved to attack but Roy quickly grabbed her arms and held her back.

"You were talking to the Rogues, weren't you?" Wally asked.

"So what if I was!" Her eyes were wild with anger.

"That's why we can't trust you!" Wally shouted.

"Well then you and the Rogues have something in common!" She spat.

Wally's face fell and Roy loosened his grip on her. "What?" Roy asked.

She yanked away from Roy and pushed him aside, "Nothing." She walked into her room and slammed her door shut, locking it.

The two boys looked at each other in confusion. Roy sighed as Wally attempted to walked towards her door, "Leave her." He said, "Come on, let's clean you up."

* * *

"Wally, What happened to your nose?" M'gann asked as she saw Wally and Roy walk into the kitchen with Wally holding his bloody nose that was slowly dripping from his nose. "Oh, Me and Roy were training and he accidentally punched me in the nose."

"Aww, way to go, Dork! You left blood spots on the floor!" Artemis shouted from the living room.

"Then quit bitching and clean it up." Roy growled.

"Shut up, Reject. I'm not cleanin' shit. Wally, get your ass over here and clean it up!" Artemis shouted.

"He's busy cleaning his nose, Artemis." M'gann defended as she grabbed a wet paper towel and patted his slightly fractured nose.

"I don't care! What if he has AIDS?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Roy shouted, "Why don't you just fuck off, already!"

Artemis stopped and looked up at Roy with awe, "What the fuck?"

"Just, shut up. Please. You've been pissing me off since I got here. Just be quiet." Roy said as he leaned against the little island on the kitchen and covered his hands with his face.

It was true, Artemis had been acting like a…a Bitch lately. Why? Because of Roy Harper. She didn't like him being there. In fact, she didn't like at all. She was the only archer on the team. And that's how it was gonna be. Why he was there, she didn't know. But she wanted him out. Him living there was as useless as trying to change Kiwi. He never went on any missions with them, or helped them out in any way. He just stayed here most of the time and flirted-or tried to-with Kiwi. Which failed every time. And that's when it hit Artemis got it. He was only here for that bitch. She wanted to slap him. Instead, she shook her head and walked to her room; not looking back.

* * *

Roy lightly tapped on the door, "Kiwi? Uh, I wanted to see if you're okay."

"Go away." Her voice was laced with danger.

"Kiwi, please, I want to know what happened? Why did you attack Wally? Why were you talking to-."

"Go AWAY!" Kiwi shouted from behind the door.

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me what-."

She opened the door suddenly and Roy gasped. Her electric blue hair was a tangled mess, her blue eyes were red and the corners of them were irritated from the many times of her rubbing tears away, the gray long-sleeved off-the-shoulders shirt was discombobulated, and she appeared to be in her underwear. She looked up at him; emotionless.

"Kiwi? Are you-?"

"What do you want?" She interrupted.

"I want to know if you're o-." He cut himself off as he looked behind her. Kiwi's room was trashed. "What did you do?"

"It's called releasing anger. You should try it some time with the many times you scowl and growl it's like you never release anything at all." She said nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"See, there you go." She pointed up at him.

"Are you okay?" He softened his face.

"Do I look okay?" She narrowed her eyes this time.

"No-."

"Then don't ask such a stupid question." She stated angrily.

"Look, I'm trying to help you, dammit. But you're acting like a stubborn brat." Roy blurted out.

She looked up at him, then looked away; letting her hair fall in her face. Roy tucked it behind her ear and smiled. "Please, let me help."

He looked into her eyes: They were dead. "There's nothing you can do."

"Yes, there is." Roy said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "There's a lot I can do. Just say the word, and I'll help you."

Kiwi's eyes watered as she pressed her face against his chest and cried. And Roy held her there. He held her as she cried at her door. And he held her when they went to sleep together.

* * *

**So yeah! I _had _to add the Rogues. And the main four, too: Trickster, Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, and Heatwave xD Thanks for the reveiws! Keep 'em up guys xD**


	4. Show No Pain

Sorry this ones so short...I'm kinda not feeling the young justice groove lately... :'(

* * *

**Drop his name**  
**Push it in and twist the knife again**  
**Watch my face**  
**As I pretend to feel no pain**

* * *

Kiwi moaned as she felt calloused fingers glide up her shirt and hot breath upon the back of her neck. She growled; what the hell was Harper doing to her? She reached down and grabbed his fingers, bending them back.

"Ah!" Roy cried as he yanked his hands back.

Kiwi turned around and kicked him. Roy fell off the bed as Kiwi reached and turned on he light. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked; genuinely confused.

"Don't play stupid! You were feeling me up!"

"No I wasn't. I was moving my hands."

"Yeah, up my shirt."

Roy's eyes widened slightly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I swear I was only moving my hands. I didn't mean to touch you."

Kiwi narrowed her eyes, "Get out."

"What? Why?" Roy asked a she motioned to get up.

"Because I said so. You had your little fun cuddling with me. Now get out. And you BETTER not tell anyone." She crossed her arms.

Roy slanted his eyebrows backwards. "Why are you acting like this? Why are you pushing everyone away?"

Kiwi didn't answer, just looked to the side. Roy pulled his hand up and cupped it around the side of her face, brushing his thumb on her cheek. "We just want to help you. I wanted to help you."

"I don't want your help." She growled, slapping his hand away.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care about you." Her voice was as cold as ice. Roy felt as if he'd just been slapped. He shouldn't have been shocked; but he thought-maybe being with her tonight would change their relationship one way or another. But clearly, it hadn't. She didn't care about him. Roy thought he wouldn't handle the fact that she hated him. And he really couldn't. But he didn't want her to know that. If she didn't care about him, it would be fine. But he wouldn't stick around so she could hurt him anymore.

Instead of thrashing out like he normally would; he nodded and turned his head to the side. Roy knew that she wanted a fight from Roy. But he wouldn't give her one. So he just turned around and motioned to walk out of her room. He opened the door and cocked his head back, "See you around, Kiwi."

"Screw you." She crossed her arms.

Roy walked out and slammed the door shut. He was a fool to let down his barrier. Especially towards a girl. It was his fault. He shouldn't be hurt. But he couldn't really help it…

* * *

The next morning, Kiwi was the first to wake up. She had scuttled over to the kitchen and made herself some cereal to eat. She sat at the little island by herself as she ate. M'gann was the first to awaken and float into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kiwi. How did you sleep?" The Martian asked as she looked at her teammate.

"Sucky." Kiwi admitted.

"Oh, that's too bad." M'gann frowned. "But you know what normally makes me feel amazing after I wake up all…groggy? Is that the word? Yeah!"

Kiwi nodded, "What do you do?"

"I bake." M'gann perked.

Kiwi rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"It actually takes me mind off of a lot of stuff." M'gann walked over to the pantry and pulled out some cake mix. "You should try it."

"I shouldn't."

"But I'll help you."

"No, I'll burn the place down."

"I thought that, too. But Black Canary helped me out. Now, I'm pretty good." M'gann smiled. "I think it'd be so much fun."

Kiwi couldn't help but smile. M'gann was something else. Kiwi nodded. "I'll help."

M'gann turned to her and squealed slightly. "Yay! I'll go get two aprons." And the alien flew out the room.

A brush of wind flew past her. Kiwi blinked as the wind stopped and Wally was standing in the fridge looking for something. Once he found it, he pulled it out and opened it: a candy bar. He then turned around and walked out the kitchen, not even taking a glance at Kiwi. She narrowed her eyes as M'gann returned with the two aprons.

"Here, I think this ones fitting for you!" M'gann handed her an apron with a watermelon on it. "It's not a Kiwi, but it's close…right?"

Kiwi giggled, "Right."

As the two girls got to work, Kiwi realized that she was all wrong about M'gann. Kiwi had thought M'gann was annoying, oblivious, and…downright stupid. But she realized the obliviousness was because of her not so long time spent on earth. M'gann would accidentally speak to her telepathically and Kiwi wouldn't really mind it. She actually preferred it. M'gann was kind and didn't get mad in the least when Kiwi would spill something or ruin the whole thing. She would just laugh and start all over. M'gann loved cooking as much as she loved being around people. Which was A LOT. Kiwi felt like…a girl around M'gann. Something she'd never really felt before. Being raised by men never really gave her a chance to BE girly. She was grateful that she had at least SOMEONE to feel girly around.

Robin walked into the kitchen and yawned. "I smell something good cooking."

"Chocolate Cake." Kiwi answered as she put her hands on the table.

"Yum, when is it gonna be done?"

"Depends on if we burn this one or not." She shrugged.

"This is the fourth cake we've baked this morning." M'gann said proudly.

Robin sighed, "Looks like we're going to have to go to the grocery store later."

Superboy walked through the room with a complete frown on his face. He looked pissed. But then again, when didn't he look pissed? He walked over to the fridge.

"Good morning, Superboy." M'gann greeted happily.

"Hey," He nodded, not looking at anyone.

"Sleep well?" Kiwi asked.

"No."

"Of course not."

"Guys?" Kaldur walked in the kitchen, rubbing his eye. "Where's Roy?"

Kiwi cocked a brow as M'gann gave her a mug for coffee.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked as he sat on the stood to the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

"His room is empty. It's like he just up and left."

"Good riddance." Artemis said as she entered the room and made her way to the fridge.

Kiwi looked down at her empty mug. She wanted to run to his room and see if it was true. Did Roy really leave? Did Kiwi hurt him last night that bad? She had only said one thing...she didn't think he'd take it to heart. No. She wouldn't blame herself. It was Roy's faulty. It's always been his fault. He shouldn't have tried to get so close to her. She was cold hearted and in the short time that they knew each other, he knew how she was around him. And the fool kept trying. It was his own fault. Kiwi would not feel guilty. The only people she felt guilty for were the Rogues and Wally. She WOULD NOT have another person to be guilty about on her mind. She wouldn't feel guilty for Roy Harper...yet-.

"Hey," Robin perked up, "Where's Wally?"

"In his room." Artemis answered. "I saw him run back in with his candy bar."

"I'm surprised he's not in here eating out the kitchen." Robin joked.

The timer went off, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Oh!" M'gann perked. "Cakes done!"

Within two minutes, M'gann had pulled out the cake and evenly cut to give to everyone. M'gann smiled as she handed Kiwi and extra plate. "Here, Kiwi. Why don't you give this one to Wally?"

"Uh, sure." She nodded as she took the plate form the Green Alien. She thought about using the super speed she copied form Wally the other night when he wasn't looking, but then she remembered, the last person she touched was Roy. So now she didn't have super speed anymore. Nope, now she's one of the greatest archers in the world. Kiwi looked up at Wally's door and knocked softly. The door swung open; Wally standing there with a blank expression on his face. The second he saw it was Kiwi, he tore his eyes away from her.

"I-uh-brought you some cake." She held out the plate.

"Hmm." Wally nodded, took the plate, and closed the door. Kiwi blinked. Wally was mad at her. Of course he was mad at her. She choked him and punched him in the face and then completely ignored him yesterday. She'd be pissed too. But... she knew the real reason for his anger: She had been talking to the Rogues. And that severed the somewhat trust Wally had for her. She was sure of it. He had tried to make an effort. Tried to trust her. And making just one little phone call ruined it all. The guilt slammed on Kiwi's head. Maybe she should apologize...no. She didn't care. She never did. She wouldn't. If Wally was mad at her. Then so be it. If Roy wanted to be a little bitch and leave. Then so be it. They didn't care about her. So she wouldn't care about them. Simple as that.

* * *

Wally looked out his window in his room. He watched Kiwi. He couldn't trust her. Not after last night. Definitely not. She was talking to the Rogues. He knew it. And couple nights ago he had been foolish enough to drop his guard. He would never do that again. Not with Kiwi. She was a traitor. And she couldn't be trusted. Wally had called up Batman and told him what she'd been doing. Wally didn't want her on the team anymore. She'd betray them. Kiwi would probably get them killed. Batman said he would handle her. But nothing has happened yet. Wally didn't eat the cake Kiwi gave him. It would have been poisoned or something. He didn't know. He couldn't be sure. He hadn't left his room either. He didn't want to engage in conversation with anyone today. He was too angry. He felt betrayed. Again. He watched her walk along the shore line wearing nothing but a bright red bikini and her goggles. He noticed a charm bracelet glimmering around her wrist. Kiwi never entered the water. Just walked. Putting one foot out, pointing her toes out and gently stepping on the wet fragile sand. Her movements were graceful. But her face…it showed no sign of anger or sadness. She would occasionally close her eyes and move her head towards the sky, the sun breaking through the murky weather and resting upon her being. Her skin sparkled against the sun; outshining it's light. And when she opened her eyes; they shimmered gloriously. She looked magnificent. Wally quickly tore his eyes away from her; feeling his pants tighten up. He closed his blinds and lay on his bed.

Kiwi was beautiful. But she was deadly. She couldn't be trusted. Wally got up and looked through the blinds again. She was gone. Getting scared, Wally jumped up and ran out of him room; towards the bay doors. Kiwi was walking in, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, thought some strands were falling into her face.

"Hey," She waved nonchalantly.

"What were you doing outside?" Wally asked sternly.

"I can't be outside for a little while?"

"No, you can't."

She narrowed her eyes. Then looked down and shook her head with a smile. "Whatever. You wanna be a dick, then go ahead. But don't be telling me what I can and can't do."

"I can and will."

She laughed, "Oh, you're funny, Speeds, you know that?"

"My name is Wally. Stop calling me Speeds."

"I'll stop calling you Speeds when you stop acting like a little bitch and complain about everything."

Wally gripped his fist. "No." He ran up to her and got in her face. "Why don't _you _stop being the bitch and push everyone away! We were trying to help you! And you go and call up the Rogues! What the hell were you planning!"

"The Rogues are in prison, you asshole!" Kiwi shouted. "I called them to check up on them!"

"Or to plan an escape for them."

Kiwi pulled her head back and laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You're so full of shit, you know that, West? You don't know shit. But you always assume you do. Constantly assuming things and jumping to conclusions without even knowing the back story." She shoved him back. "Get the hell outta my face."

Wally growled at her. "Make me."

Kiwi swung her fist around. Wally, thinking that her fist was going to nick him in the face, pulled his hand up to catch her fist. Kiwi aimed low and got him in the throat. Wally gasped for air and stumbled back; holding his throat.

"There," She smirked, "You're out of my face."

Wally growled and charged at her, tackling her to the floor. She swung her arm up and punched him in the face. Wally bend down and head-butted her. Kiwi screamed and flipped them over, wrapped his slender fingers around his throat and choking him once more. Wally pulled his arm up and grabbed the strands of hair that was in her face. He yanked them down-she screamed and let go of his throat. Wally brought him hand up and palmed her in the face. She fell back, off of Wally. He jumped and got on top of her once more, pinning her down to the floor.

"Get off!" She shouted.

"No!" Wally exclaimed. "You don't deserve to be here! You're nothing but a huge ass bitch! You never want help from anyone! You're always rejecting people! And you can't be trusted for shit! All you ever do is hurt people! All you've ever done is hurt people! Barry! The Rogues! ME!"

Kiwi looked up at him; a soft expression on her face. "Wally..?"

"You were my best friend…" He said as he looked down, his face shadowed-she couldn't see his expression. "You betrayed me…"

"I-."

"WHY!" He shouted looking up at her; rage filled his face.

She growled. "You're bitching again."

Wally brought his fist up and punched her across the face.

"WALLY!" Someone shouted. He turned to see his team standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Superboy was the first to react; jumping up and tackling Wally to the ground. M'gann quickly ran up to Kiwi and helped her up. Kiwi's nose was bleeding.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Superboy shouted as he pulled Wally up by the shirt.

"Let go of me, Superboy!" Wally ordered as he pulled at Superboy's hands.

"Superboy! Let go!" Aqualad ordered.

Superboy let go; but not before punching Wally in the face.

"Superboy!" Robin ran over to Wally, who's nose was also bleeding.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked; angry as hell.

"It's her fucking fault! She's a fucking instigator! And now, I look like the bad guy!" Wally shouted as he tried to get to Kiwi. Robin held his arms back.

"Wally," M'gann said softly, "You didn't have to _punch _her."

"She fucking deserved it!"

"Don't yell at her!" Artemis intervened.

"Shut the hell up, bitch! No one fucking likes you anyways!" Wally shouted.

"Wally! What has gotten into you!" Robin shouted as he pulled his best friend back.

"SHE HAS!" Wally screamed. "GET HER OUT OF HERE! BEFORE I KILL HER!"

Everyone was taken back by Wally's statement. Everyone…except Kiwi. Who was smirking.


	5. If You Let Me

**Sorry if this chapters a little short...and I looked it up, Artemis is NOT Mia Dearden. It says so on .com. Oh, and thanks so much for the reveiws I love them like Kid Flash loves eating! Evenry time you review, Wally gets a burnt cookie xD **

* * *

**How come the only way to know how high you get me**  
**is to see how far I fall**  
**God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me**  
**but I can't break through at all.**

* * *

"She can't stay."

"Yes, she can."

"Did you not hear Wally's threat?"

"He didn't mean it! He was just a little ticked."

"We can't risk it. She has to go."

"We can't put her back in jail."

"We're not going to put her in jail."

"Then where?"

"I know someone who can take her in."

Kiwi leaned against the door; hearing the whole conversation between The Flash and Batman. The other members of Young Justice were there as well. All expect Wally, who was back home with his parents.

"Look, we don't have to make her leave." Barry compromised.

"Wally is too much of a distracted kid and Mokking Byrd is a distraction. A big one. In order for this team to function, we need to have ALL of the members' head in the game. Including Wally's. If he doesn't straighten up while she's here, then he will be suspended until further notice. Now I don't think you want that." Batman stated.

It was quiet for a little while, and then Robin spoke up. "So, where is she gonna go for the time being?"

"For now, SHE'S the one who's going to be suspended from the team, seeing as how Kid Flash is an important part of the group. The two need time away from each other in order to cool off."

"How much time?" Robin asked.

"At least a week."

"Are you sure that'll be enough time?" Kaldur asked.

"Who's to say?" Barry shrugged. "But I think Bats is right. Wally and Kiwi have a very complicated past and her being here only caused the complications to surface. I'm sorry, guys. I thought her being here would help her out. But, it only made things worse."

Batman put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "You tried your best. We're not giving up on her."

Kiwi pulled her knees to her chest and rested her nose on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes. They weren't going to give up on her…She sighed and put her forehead on her knees. The only light that was around her was the light that came through from the ajar door. She could hear there every word.

"So, who's she gonna stay with?" Robin asked.

"A trusted ally of the Justice League. You all know him very well and he'll be coming to pick her up later today." Batman stated. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Kiwi, go get your things packed."

With a sigh, Kiwi got up and trudged to her room.

* * *

"This is gay." Kiwi growled as she walked down the hall with Superboy. She wore her regular clothes along with her mallet and back pack. "I don't understand why I have to leave? Why can't that dick-head go?"

"Don't know." Superboy shrugged. "I think the team would be better without him always screwing things up anyway."

"I know, right!" Kiwi threw her hands up. "This is bullshit! I could easily copy his power and do his job better then he ever can! Did you know what I copy powers, there powers are enhanced?"

"Enhanced?"

"Yeah, like, if I were to copy your powers, I could probably fly." She shrugged. "And do heat vision, and ice breath."

Superboy glared down at her. "What?"

"Don't worry, Supey, I'm not gonna copy your powers anytime soon. But, all I'm saying is that my powers enhance when I copy them."

"So, in a sense, you could be more powerful then…Superman?"

"Probably." She shrugged. "Don't really care to know."

Superboy stayed quiet; not knowing what to do. She looked up at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're my friend Superboy. I like having you around."

Superboy looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "I guess it's good to have someone on the team that I can relate to." He agreed.

Her smile bared teeth and she patted his shoulder. "Supey, you're a good kid, you know that?"

"It's actually good to know." He nodded; his small smile spreading into a large one.

They walked into the main room to see Batman, Flash, Red Tornado, Black Canary, The Young Justice Team (all except Wally, of course), and there was someone else behind Batman that Kiwi couldn't see. She walked towards the group and stopped as she saw who the person was.

"Mokking Byrd, this is going to be your guardian for a week, Red Arrow." Batman said as he stepped aside to see Roy in his Red Arrow outfit.

Kiwi's eyes suddenly went wild and she shot a truly frightful glare at Batman. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"You're going to be staying at his place for a week." Batman repeated.

Kiwi shook her head. "Nah-ah, no way, hell no! I am NOT going to spend a WEEK at this asshole's house!"

"It'll only be a week. No one else is available to take you in." Black Canary tried to compromise.

"No one's available to take me in, or no one WANTS to take me in?" Kiwi's fist started to shake.

No one answered; they all looked away from her.

Batman spoke up. "Be grateful we have SOMEONE to take you in. If it wasn't for the Flash, I'd throw you back in jail."

Kiwi glared up at the Dark Night and then at Roy. "I'd rather BE in jail."

"For once in your life can you NOT be such a bitch?" Artemis asked.

"I'll stop when you do." Kiwi countered.

Artemis growled and motioned to step forward, but M'gann grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Kiwi, please," Barry walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We really want to help you. Please, let us help."

She looked up at him. Even behind the cowl, she could see his pleading eyes. She sighed and placed her hand on his. "Fine."

"Then let's be on our way." Roy finally said. His voice was chilled and cold as ice. It sent shivers down her spine as she walked into the teleporter and disappeared.

* * *

"Here it is, home sweet home." Roy said as he opened the door to his apartment. Clearly, The Green Arrow had given him enough money to get himself an extremely fancy apartment. The whole place reminded her of the hotel room from that movie The Hangover. The first thing she saw when she entered the room was the large window-walls that could over look the entire city, then the little bar next to it.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my room." Roy walked over to his room. "I'm gonna change into something more comfortable, if you wanna change, you can go into the bathroom. Which is right next to my room." His words were so cold. So…emotionless. It made Kiwi feel uneasy. She grabbed her bag and made her way over to the bathroom.

Roy walked out of his room before Kiwi walked out of the bathroom. He didn't have his mask on and he wore a blue sleeveless shirt with gray jogging pants that were long enough to cover his feet. He walked over to the kitchen and made himself a drink. His eye twitched as he reached down and put a hand over the bend in his arm. He shivered. The door to the bathrom swung open and Kiwi stood there-Mallet and bag in hand-with her long wavy electric blue hair tied up into a pony tail (yet strands still floated into her flawless face), she wore a black tank top with short acid washed shorts, and black knee high socks. Her purple contacts were out of her eyes; showing the fire in her ice blue eyes. She walked over to Roy's room and tossed her stuff in the room, then made her way to the bar.

"What's for dinner?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Pizza."

"Cool." Kiwi pulled out a martini cup from the bottom and began to fix herself a cranberry and Vodka drink.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"Making a drink." She crossed her arms.

"You're not supposed to drink." He walked from behind the counter towards her.

"Neither are you. You're not even twenty yet." Kiwi put the martini cup to her lips and began to drink down the alchohalic substance.

"But you, like, what? Thirteen?" Roy walked up to her and crossed his arms.

"Ha-ha. You're so fuckin' funny, Arrow Boy." She rolled her eyes. "I'm fifteen."

"That's still too young." He reached out to grab her drink.

Kiwi pulld it away. "Whoa, whoa. Don't you know anything? You don't deprive a woman from her alchohalic bevrage! That's how you get kicked in the throat!"

"I don't want you to be getting all drunk on me. Plus, it's not healthy." He reached out again. Kiwi pulled her foot up and pressed it agianst his chest, pushing him back.

"Nah-ah-ah," She smirked evily as she took another sip, "Get your own."

He growled and shoved her leg away, reaching up and snatching the drink fomr her hand. "Get off the stool. You're not allowed to be back here anymore."

Kiwi's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You're arm." She reached down and poked the spot where his arm bent. "What did you do? Draw blood? Becasue it's bleeding alot right now."

Roy yanked his arm back faster then fast and held it to his chest. Fuck. "Y-yeah, I draw blood for the hospital."

She cocked a brow. "Lame."

"At least I actually CARE about other people."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Are you gonna start bitching, too?"

Roy furrowed his brows at her. "You're really going to be that heartless?"

"Who ever said I had a heart?" She shrugged. "Can I have my drink back?"

Suddenly, Roy didn't blame Wally for punching her in the face. Becasue, right now, that's exactly what he wanted to do to her. "Why are you such a bitch? People want to help you and all you do is treat them like shit. What's your problem? Who fucked you over so bad, that you have to push everyone away?"

Kiwi looked up at him; her expression unreadable. She didn't move-just stared.

His expression softened. Despite the fact that he didn't want to care, he had to. He felt so obligated to. Especially now, since he was in charge of her. "Why are you like this? The other night, I wanted to help and-."

"You were trying to feel me up." She crossed her arms; still sitting on the floor.

"I wasn't." He growled. "I was just moving my hnads." He looked down at them. "I didn't mean to do what I did. I'm sorry."

Her expression changed from unreadable, to bored. "Are we gonna eat pizza or what?"

Roy sighed and closed his eyes. "You're avioding the subject."

"No, I'm not. I just don't realy care what you have to say."

Roy balled up his fists.

"I'm hungry. And if you're going to bitch about your problems, do it while ordering me some pizza."

She was pushing him. He could feel everything wearing off. Everything he had taken before going to get Kiwi. Now, it was slowly but surely wearing off. And he was going to loose it. He needed more. More so he coulnd't hurt her.

"And stop balling up your fist and glaring at me. We both know that you're not going to do shit, anyway."

Before he knew anything, Kiwi was holding her bleeding nose and Roy ran towards his room, shutting and locking the door-searching for the thing he needed most...

* * *

"She's at Roy's place?" Wally asked; looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, Batman thought I'd be best if she was away for a while. You know, give you guys some space?" Robin smiled as he put down the menu. The two were in a small diner that was in Happy Harbor. Wally was back and Robin decided it was best to take him out and explain everything to him. "She's only gonna be gone a week."

"I don't want her to come back." Wally stated coldly.

"The team doesn't really want her back either, Wally. We took a vote in the team. The only people that want her there are Superboy and M'gann." Robin said. "And I really don't care either way."

"Superboy wants her there?" Waly peered.

Robin shrugged. "The two have a weird connection. And M'gann thinks that Kiwi just needs more people to tell her that they're there for her."

"How many more people does she need!" Waly practically shouted.

"Shh. We're not trying to draw attention here, Wally." Robin whispered as he tried to duck away from the nosey peoples' eyes.

"Look, Robin. I told her that I care. I really did. But you know what, she just spat in my face and stomped me in the dirt." He paused. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Or, maybe she does." Robin smiled.

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Wally?" Robin laighed. "She's totally messing with your head."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you! She's fucking me up-."

"No, not in that way."

"Then what way?"

"Playing Hard to Get." Robin smiled triumptly.

"Hard to get? What the hell are you talking about?" Wally leaned forward against the table.

"Think about it, Wally. All those times she's made those smartass coments, pushed you away, and try to get you to hate her-it's all to try to pull you in. Don't you get it? She cares about you a hella lot, but doens't want to show it. I KNOW for a FACT, Wally-that you like her WAY more then just friendship shit."

"Robin, how the hell do you know all this shit?"

"Um, you're fogetting who I was raised by. My detective skills aren't only good for crime. I'm amazing at people, too."

Wally groaned and put his head in his hands. "I don't even know exactly HOW I feel about her, Robin. Especially after-."

"The Keystone Krash?"

"No, the things leading up to it."

Robin leaned forward, putt in his arms on the table. "Alright, I've had enough of this. Tell me what the hell happened between you two. EVERYTHING."

Wally took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"I have all night." Robin challgened.

Wally exhailed. "Fine." He looked down. "I first met Kiwi when I first became Kid Flash. The first time I saw her...man, you should of seen her-" he smiled- "she was trying to rob a bank with The Rogues. At that time, she had The Flash's powers. So she was able to get al of the loot with out a problem. And right when they were about to leave, Me and Barry showed up. We took them down. All except Kiwi, who had her eyes hid by her goggles. She wore the cutest thing, too: a red tank top, and a long black skirt that had a cut on the side so her leg could go through. Me and her fought, for a while. A LONG while. Turns out, she was trying to distract me and Barry while the Rogues got up and ran. She was a slick player, man. She could trick oyu without any effort to it what-so-ever. But then, there were times when she would help us out. You know-stop the baddies, foil their plans, destory their shit. The works. And she was amazing at it, too. But she refused to

pick a side. She refused to become what she had the potential to do: be a hero. That's what pissed me off the most.

"And let me tell you, Rob. Kiwi has always been-."

"A bitch?" Robin suggested.

"Cold hearted." Wally corrected sternly. "She never showed effection towards anyone really. My guess is that the Rogues never showed it to her. That's why its awkward when she gets close to anyone. But I know, secretly, she's always wanted someone to hold her." His voice was soft. "We were so close, Rob. She didn't act like it much, but she cared about me. She would protect me and always make sure I was safe. Sure, she could be a bit of a smartass and somewhat bitchy. But she...she was my best friend. I mean-before you. But she was...amazing."

"So how'd the whole ordeal with you guys hating each other start?"

"Well, the way the Keystone Krash began was when the two most dangerous groups in the twin cities were planning a massive attack out on the city. My guess was that Kiwi was had found where there hideout was before me and Barry did. When we DID get there, we saw that she was tied up. When we freed her...she stabbed me...four times in the back."

"What?" Robin practically shout; suddenly not caring if anyone was listening.

"Yup," Wally nodded, "they had made a deal with her stating that if she were to kill me and the Flash, all there money would be hers. She stabbed me four times and almost killed Barry. If it wasn't for my Hyper Accelerated healing I would have died there. But...I had a feeling she knew that I was gona get healed."

"She probably did."

"I know she did." Wally paused. "But, when I became consious, I was so mad...I attacked her. It ended up out onto the streets, and the Keystone Krash happened. After that, our friendship has been as nonexsistant as Roy's virginity."

Robin scrunched up his face. "Eww. But, you never forgave her after that?"

"Hell no. But-I wanted to." He put his hand on his cup and squeezed it. "But right now. I don't think I can ever again."

Robin sighed. "I understand were you're coming from. I think I'd be hard to forgive someone, too. Especially for something like that. But-Kiwi...she's extremely...lonely. Clearly, she has no one. Not The Rogues, not the team, and not you. And...I think that's what she needs the most."

Wally smiled. "Maybe."

"So you're gonna forgive her?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Won't make any promises."

* * *

How long has she been on the floor? She didn't know...Roy had knocked her ass out. That guy punched harder then Wally. She pushed herself off the ground and winced. Her nose hurt like a bitch. She suddenly felt an ice pack to her nose. She looked up and saw Roy. Her eyes narrowed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove thise ice pack down your throat and watch you choke." Kiwi growled.

"Because I'm sorry and I got us food."

"I should kil you."

"But you won't." Roy said as he pulled the ice pack away.

"How do you know that?"

Roy suddenly leaned forward; he was so close to pressing his lips towards hers. He was so fast that she didn't even know what to do. She blushed; feeling stupid. His head moved past her lips and towards her ears. His hot breath going down her neck, sending goose bumps throughout her being. "Because I have an arrow pointed at the back of your head right now. And if you do anything, I might actually be tempted to use it."

Oh, how Kiwi did not like loosing at her own game; but-she applauded his effort. He did good. Very good. Still, she wasn't going to lose. Definantly not to some Arrow head like Roy Harper. She attempted to bring her hand up and grab him. But he grabbed her arm. "No." He said softly. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. "Please...stop being like this."

"Why do you care so much?" She finaly asked.

"Because I think I love you." He blurted out.

Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily.

"I want you to let me show you."

* * *

**A little violent much? I kinda felt bad writing this one...And a little icky...**


	6. Heartbreak

**Okay, so sorry this one's _really _short, but, I'm having a HUGE writer's block and can't think for shit right now. The songs getting old and I'm running out of Lyrics as well...So sorry if this on sucks and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVEZ YOO ALL 3333! And remember! It was love at first sight when it came to Roy!**"_The Rogues have escaped and are at large as we speak." _

* * *

**It's Heartbreak...**

* * *

Wally looked at the T.V.; his eyes wide, mouth agape.

"_They broke out of Iron Heights, leaving seven dead and twelve severely injured." _

Superboy, M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur, and Robin sat at the edge of their seats. M'gann had one hand on her chest and the other on her mouth. Kaldur's eyes were wide, Superboy looked wildly angry, Artemis looked shocked, and Robin…his mouth was as wide as Wally's.

"_There is no information at where they are at now." _

Wally's hands shook.

"_But from one of the guards, it appears that they're going after someone." _

His body began to tremble.

_The news woman held up a card. "It was a former member of the group." _

Wally didn't want to hear the name. But his body was trembling so bad that he couldn't move.

"_Mokking Byrd." _

They sat on the couch watching T.V. She sat on one end, Roy sat on the other. They sat in silence. She didn't speak to him. She couldn't. After Roy had told her that he loved her, she didn't say anything…she just got up and walked over to the couch; not wanting to say anything to him. Roy didn't talk either. He seemed a little shy; something Kiwi would never suspect from him. What they watched; neither of them paid attention to. Roy was too busy thinking about what a fool he was for saying that he loved Kiwi. She didn't love him back and he knew it. Kiwi was too busy feeling guilty. She hated that feeling more then anything in the world. She had a chip the size of an ice berg on her shoulder.

"_Breaking news," _The T.V. finally caught her attention. _"Today, at seven o' clock p.m. the Rogues escaped Iron Heights Prison leaving twelve injured and seven dead."_

Kiwi jumped up form her spot. "Oh shit."

"_Though other suspects are saying that the Rogues are going after another person; an Ex-team-mate: Mokking Byrd." _

How could she be so stupid? How could she think that she would actually think that she'd be safe if they got out? She should have seen this coming. Kiwi should have fucking seen this coming. But she didn't. She knew Len's motto; "Nothing's more important then family…except revenge." And that's what Len wanted. He wanted to make her suffer as he did. So now, the gang was on their way to take her down and possibly kill her. She needed to-NO! She's _not _going to run! Rule number one of the Rogues: They never run! But she wasn't a Rogue! So that shouldn't matter. But it still did to her.

"Kiwi." Roy said as he looked at her.

"Oh…shit." That came out weaker then she expected. She didn't even notice her body trembling.

"_The Rogues left a note stating that they will stop at nothing to get to her." _

"Kiwi," Roy wrapped his arms around Kiwi as she fell forward. Her former family was coming after her. They were going to kill her. They were going to end her. But she deserved it. She shouldn't be freaking out. She should have seen this coming. So why? Why was she flipping out so much? Before she knew it, she was crying. And Roy was holding her as she dropped to her knees.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the windows…

Wally ran.

It was the only thing he could do right now. He ran across the water, towards Star City. His body was racing along with him; his heart, his blood, his brain. Kiwi was a wanted woman by the people who raised her. They wanted her dead. Wally knew from experience that when the Rogues wanted revenge, they wanted to see that person dead. No matter who the person was. Wally blew off everything, his teammates, Batman's orders, hell-even Barry, to go and find Kiwi. He wasn't mad at her anymore. He blew off his anger. Wally couldn't be angry. Not now, not in a long shot. He needed to go after her, find her, protect her. He didn't want her to get hurt. He cared. Yes, Wally cared so much for Kiwi. No matter what he's said or done, he cared. He knew she could protect herself. But he didn't want her to protect herself. He wanted to protect her now. And even if Roy was going to help, Wally would grab her and take her away from the place.

"Roy?" Kiwi asked as she put her hands on her chest. Smoke was everywhere, Kiwi felt her lungs tighten up. She shook him roughly. "Roy wake up! Please, someone's attacking us!"

"Aww, look at that, Cold. Tha' little girl's got herself a boyfriend." That Scottish accent…Mirror Master!

"Surprise there." She could hear Captain Cold's voice. "She's probably fucking him, too."

"Wake up!" Kiwi shouted as tears flew down her cheek; she shook his heavily. "Wake up!"

Kiwi then felt someone grab the back of her collar and yank her back. "No!"

"Stop struggling." Trickster said as he dragged her through the smoke. "You got what was coming to you."

He handed her off to Cold, who grabbed her by the neck and pulled her out of the window, the cold night air brushing past her.

"Sucks, don't it? When you're left out in the open so everyone can get to you." Cold growled. "Now you know what it's like when you're screwed OVER!"

"I'M SORRY!" Kiwi cried as she tried to breath.

"No, _I'm _sorry." Then he let go.


	7. We're Gonna Get It Right

****

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! They make me keep writing! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry if this one tanks! I was trying to rush through because I'm not supposed to be on the computer! I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight**  
**Let's just fix this whole thing now**  
**I swear to God we're gonna get it right**  
**If you lay your weapon down**

* * *

Kiwi jumped to life. She gasped awake on the couch and quickly looked around. She was still in Roy's house. Yes, the Rogues had broken free of Iron Heights, but they hadn't come after her. Not yet, anyway. She had passed out when she heard the news, Roy must have left her on the couch so she could sleep. She looked around. The lights were off, except in Roy's room. She motioned to get up, looking at the coffee table to see a note on it. Kiwi picked it up:

_Dear Kiwi, I heard about what was on the news, came to see if you're okay. Roy said you passed out. I know I should do this in person, but I know when you wake up, I'll be gone. So, I'm sorry, Kiwi. I didn't mean to say those hurtful things to you. I really care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. Please forgive me?Love, Wally West._

Kiwi rolled her eyes and ripped up the note. Whatever Wally had to say, he could say it to her face. He didn't need to right a stupid note of an apology. He could've waited for her to wake up. She looked at the clock: 11:47. Okay, maybe not. She got up and stretched her arms out; making her way to Roy's room. The light in his room suddenly turned off and Kiwi sighed, turning on the lamp light that was next to Roy's door. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it up.

"Roy?" Kiwi gasped as she saw Roy; hunched over the small desk in his room, a needle in his arm, a burnt spoon on the floor next to the lighter, a tray of needle and white substances on the desk, and a rubber band tied around his triceps. He looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and bloodshot as he looked into her wide purple ones. He quickly yanked the needle out of his arm and turned to her.

"Kiwi, I-." but before he could finish, Kiwi tackled him off his chair and onto the floor. They skidded till his head collided with the wall. She pulled her hand up and punched him in the face; Straddling him, her fingers were around his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She shouted as she punched him again, not giving him time to answer. Her eyes were wild and full of fire. Roy had never seen her this mad since that little incident with Wally. But she looked angrier then that. She looked disgusted, angry, and sad all at the same time. Another hit to the face and another question. But Roy couldn't answer, he was too busy trying to spit the blood out of his mouth, or trying not to choke on it. She backhanded him and slammed the back of his head against the wall. "WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE!" He finally screamed. His eyes watered. It was the first time in a LONG time that he cried. "I don't have anyone. Ollie's not there for me. That bitch Artemis took my place...he doesn't want me anymore. When I do the drugs...I don't worry about all of that. I feel like being alone is amazing; I feel so calm. But without them...I hate myself. I hate myself for walking out on Ollie, my friends. I should have never done that. I don't have anyone anymore...I'm so lonely." He sobbed.

"Roy..." Kiwi said softly.

"My friends hate me. I'm such a dick to them. They hate me so much."

Kiwi pulled Roy's head up and wrapped her arms around his head, she pressed him against her chest and held him close as he sobbed. "I'm here." she said softly. "I'm sorry."

She hadn't known. She hadn't known how depressed Roy was. How DAMAGED he was. Kiwi didn't expect this at all; maybe this was why he was so distant from his friends. Because of what all of this has come down to. He walked out on his mentor, who-let's face it-DID treat him like a sidekick. He walked out, got replaced, and became mistreated by said replacement. She thought she was better then him; she KNEW she was better then him. And rubbed it in his face. His friends loved him, but he didn't see that. He saw them as friends with his enemy-Artemis. And anyone friends with his enemy, hated him. Kiwi had known Roy long enough to know how he operated. But she didn't think he'd be THIS bad. Roy had promised to be there for her; now it's time for her to return the favor.

* * *

Wally squirmed in his seat. Listening to Batman about another mission was getting on his nerves. He wanted to go see Kiwi. He wanted to apologize to her in person. But Bats wouldn't let her. He said seeing her would endanger her. Wally just thought that was bull. Wally felt bad about what he had said to Kiwi. He'd never kill her. But, he was so mad-so enraged-that it was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He was tired of all this. The fighting, the anger, the screams. He wanted all of it to end. He just wanted to be friends with her...maybe even more. Wally didn't know right now. The Justice League-well, Uncle Barry-said that they were working their hardest to find the Rogues and put them back in Iron Heights. But clearly, their hardest wasn't their best. The Rogues were still loose, Kiwi was still at Roy's house, and none of the teammates were allowed to see her. She couldn't come back to Mount. Justice because they thought it'd be too much of a safety hazard...which it was, despite the team hiding in plain sight, the second the Rogues knew she was with them, they'd search like hell till they find the Mountain, and take Kiwi out. What Wally didn't understand was why they couldn't visit her. He understood why HE couldn't see Kiwi. But the rest of the team? Robin wanted to ask how things were going. Superboy needed a sparing partner (and he kept asking Wally to do it0. Kaldur was actually worried for her. M'gann suddenly saw her as her _BFF _or whatever. And Artemis…well, Artemis didn't care about any of them. But still. They all disserved to see her.

And even though he knew he'd get in major trouble with Bat and his uncle, Wally snuck off and went to go to Roy's house. He walked in the streets of Star City in his civvies; occasionally looking down at the address that Robin had given him and looking up at the buildings to find the building. It was the penthouse sweet that Roy lived in. Of course it was. As he walked into the fancy building that Roy lived in, he growled and walked towards the elevator. Of course, the elevator was out, so he _had _to use the stairs. He wanted to run up them, but then there was the off chance that someone might catch him while he was running. He couldn't risk that. So he jogged and trudged up them. _All thirty-seven floors_. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for the Fastest Kid Alive. But, if there was one thing Wally hated more then anything (well, other then Artemis) it was walking. Wally was consistently going fast and felt as if the world around him was going in slow motion. Walking was just as slow as Life seemed to him. And _everybody _knew: Wally didn't do slow. But now, he had not choice. When he finally got to the top of the building he thanked whatever lord there was and knocked on the door with the number: 21796.

"Hold on!" Wally smiled. It was good to hear Kiwi's impatient voice. The door suddenly opened and Wally couldn't help but look at what Kiwi was wearing. The tank top that she was wearing showed off the cleavage that she had and the shorts showed off her fantastic legs. He loved seeing her hair pulled back because it showed how beautiful she really looked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Ah, how he already missed her Bitchyness. "I came to see you. I-I wanted to apologize in person.

Kiwi looked back into the apartment then turned back to Wally. "Could you do it some other time. I'm-" She looked back in the room again "-kind of busy."

"Busy with what?" Wally asked as he peered into the apartment, too.

Kiwi slapped the bare palm of her hand on Wally's face-copying his powers-and pushing him back outside. "None of your goddamn business, West."

"Did you _have _to slap me?" Wally rubbed his nose.

"Did you _have _to be nosey and stick your head in?" She countered.

"Yes, because I wanna know what you're doing. I wanna know if you're alright."

"Peachy. But I'm busy."

"With Roy?" He cocked a brow. Busy? With Roy? What could she _possibly _be doing with Roy that she would be _busy_?

"Yes." She furrowed her brows. "Now go! If you're gonna apologize then do it later. It's almost two in the morning. What the hell are you doing here at twelve in the morning anyway?" She held up a finger before Wally had a chance to answer, "No, don't answer that. Just go, 'kay?"

Wally shook his head. "I wanted to apologize to you in person. But, I see that you're too _busy _with Roy that you don't even care. Whatever." He turned to leave and walked down the hallway.

Kiwi gave him an incredulous look. "I _know _you're not getting all pissy just because I don't have time for _you_."

Wally whipped around. "I am _not _getting all _pissy_! Go have you _fun _with Roy of whatever! I don't care!"

"The hell are you talking about, West? Have _fun_?" She walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah, _Have fun!_ Don't let me intrude on what you're doing with Roy!"

"Do you think I'm fucking him!" She shouted throughout the hallway; not caring if the other people heard. She laughed bitterly. "Un-fucking-believable, West! That's what you are!"

"Then what the hell are you doing with him!"

"Why the fuck do you care!" She shouted back.

"Because I don't want you hurting my friend!"

"Bull shit!"

"I'm serious!" Wally began to walk towards her. "If you hurt him, I'll-."

"You'll what? _Kill me_?"

Wally froze; his eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched tight.

Kiwi smiled; knowing that she had him. "I thought so."

Wally glared at her; not knowing what to say. He was such an idiot. A huge idiot. He sighed; unclenching his fist and relaxing his face. "Kiwi, I'm sorry." He started. "I'm so sorry, that you turned out to be a heartless bitch."

For a second, shock flashed across Kiwi's face. Then it turned to anger, and finally, she smiled. "Don't come by here again, Wally. When I'm done helping Roy, I'm leaving. And you'll never see my face again."

"You're not lea-."

"Wally, Don't _ever _come by here again. Because when I'm done helping Roy, I'm leaving." She repeated; her voice deadly and laced with poison. "And you'll never see my face again." She then turned and walked inside the apartment; slamming the door shut.

Wally stood there; staring at the spot where Kiwi stood.

Oh, yeah. Wally was the biggest Idiot ever.

"W-who was that?" Roy asked as he curled up on the bed.

"No one important." Kiwi said as she climbed on the bed. She laid down next to Roy and looked up at him. "You okay?"

"I'm f-fine."

"And high." She stated.

"I didn't want you to see that." He whispered.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kiwi reached out and ran her fingers over his hand gently. Roy twitched.

"I'm sorry. Do you hate me?"

"No, Roy."

"If I stop will you love me?"

"I don't know. But please, stop. Not just for me, but for you, too. You're killing your body."

"I'm sorry."

Kiwi sighed. "I know, Roy. I know."

"Please, d-don't hate me."

"I don't, Roy."

"I love you, Kiwi."

"I know you do, Roy." She got up and scratched the back of her head. "I'm gonna make you something to drink."

* * *

"She hates me." Wally said as he gripped Robin's shoulders. Right after he came to a realization, he ran-not caring if anyone saw him-right to Mount. Justice and zoomed into Robin's room. Luckily, he was up. "She fucking hates me!"

"You called her a heartless bitch." Robin stated.

"I'm such an idiot, Rob! How could I say something like that? Why _would _I say something like that!"

"I don't know. Kiwi seems to be able to pull your dark side out of you." Robin joked. When Wally's eyes got bigger, he regretted the statement.

"No, she-she-." Wally cut himself off. "I'm just an idiot. She pisses me off so much that I-I just…I say things that I don't mean. I don't know how to react around her! Kiwi's…Rob, what do I do?" He sat down on the edge of Robin's bed.

"Apologize?"

"That's what got me where I am now!" Wally shouted as he got off his bed.

"How about this," Robin walked in front of Wally. "Tell her how you really feel."

"Then she'll _really _hate me!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she's with Roy!"

"What?"

"They hooked up, Rob! I know they have."

"No way. Kiwi hates Roy."

"She hates me, too!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I called her a heartless bitch and she-like-_banished _me from Roy's apartment! And she said I'd never see her face again!"

"Do you _mind_!" Artemis shouted as the door swung open. "_Some _people are trying to sleep!"

"Well _some _people don't give a shit!" Wally retorted.

"I'm about twelve seconds away from-."

"Yeah, yeah!" Wally rolled his eyes and slammed the door in Artemis' face; locking it.

"Rob, what do I do?"

"Like I said before, tell her how you _really _feel."

"But, she doesn't want me to go-."

"Wally, think about it. How many times has she disobeyed your orders?"

"Thousands."

"And how many of hers have _you _disobeyed?"

"Two."

"I think you can disobey one more." Robin smirked.

Wally smirked, too. Then yawned. "But, maybe later. 'Cause right now, I'm tired as fu-."

"Goodnight, Wally." Robin said as he shoved the speedster out of his room.

Artemis was standing there, a hand on her hip and her face red from anger. She raised her hand up and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _ever _slam the door in my face _again_." She growled. Then walked away.

* * *

Kiwi had flushed the Heroine down the toilet and disposed of all of Roy's equipment that he used. She sighed and watched Roy's shaking hands grip around a cup of hot chocolate that she found. He was shaking. Kiwi's eyes drifted back down at her own cup. It was amazing that while he was in Mount. Justice, he was high as a kite; but acted _so _calm. Kiwi knew that he was just shaken up from actually getting caught, and being caught-the drugs kicked into overdrive and were _actually _taking effect the way they were supposed to. He was shaking, his eyes red, his face pale, his lips dry-Roy was a mess. As much as she detested the man, she couldn't just leave him.

"K-Kiwi, you're not gonna let me do drugs again, are you?" Roy asked softly.

"No," She said sadly.

"Have you had to deal with this before?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Evan McCulloch-the second Mirror Master. H-he used to do drugs." Kiwi whispered. "H-he's in rehab now." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Are you gonna put me in rehab?"

Kiwi shook her head. "No, Roy. You're gonna help me with something."

"With what?"

"We're going to track down the Rogues."

Roy's eyes widened. "What? No! You can't go after them! We have to get you away from them!"

"No." Kiwi slammed her cup on the table.

"But, Kiwi, they want to _kill _-."

"I know, Roy. But if they want to kill me, then they don't have to find me." She stood up. "If there's anything the Rogues taught me, it's to never run. Len always hated Runners."

* * *

Wally couldn't sleep. He wouldn't. Guilt, anger, sadness, and remorse filled Wally's stomach and he felt like a total dick. Why did _Kiwi _always get the best of him? She always got him to curse, she always got him to say horrible things, and she always got him to hurt her. Why was she so focused on making Wally her enemy? Did she want Wally to hate her? He never knew. She always sent him so many mixed signals. Wally groaned and slammed the pillow over his head. Damn her. Damn Kiwi. Damn Mokking Byrd! Why was she so closed? And why did Wally care so much? The answer hit him like a brick.

Wally West was in love with Katalina Alonso.

He loved the way she could break him, he loved the way she always had a witty comeback, a snide comment, he loved how-when she fought-she was always into it, he loved how beautiful she looked in the sunlight, he loved everything about her. And now is when he realized it. Well…yeah, now is when he realized it. Kiwi was always on his mind. Even when he hadn't seen her for days-weeks. She always knew how to get under his shields and break down his walls. She was _that _type of person. But, when Wally would try to get through her shields, it was like she put up a double force field around herself. She shielded everybody off from the real her. He had seen the _real _Kiwi once; sweet, soft, understanding-she was _actually _kind. But, she put up a front and hid herself from everybody else. And Wally suddenly understood-because she _knew _what type of person she was. She hurt people-betrayed them. When Kiwi had first stabbed Wally in the back-her face, it looked pain. But only for a second.

Kiwi _knew _that she betrayed people and refused to get close. She refused to open up because she couldn't. Wally jumped out of bed, he was going to make things right with Kiwi-tell her how he _really _felt. Even _if _it took him all night.

"Kiwi, I don't like this." Roy was now sobered up. His hard façade back on-narrowed eyes, brows furrowed, lips shaped into a frown-and dressed in his Red Arrow costume. Kiwi had gotten on the late night news and told the Rogues where to meet her. The camera crew tried to follow her, but she made Roy blow up the truck with his arrows-telling him that she didn't care if they died-not now anyway. Now, they were in a warehouse; waiting for The Rogues.

"Of course not." Kiwi said as she skated towards the middle of the dusty abandon place.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kiwi gripped her mallet. "As sure as I'll ever be."

"Well, you might regret that soon enough." She heard Len's voice echo through the warehouse.

Kiwi braced herself and quickly got into stance. "Red Arrow, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you to fight alone."

"Red Arrow." Kiwi said again. "Get out of here. Now."

"Kiwi-."

"GO!" She shouted as she looked back.

Roy stood there for a bit then nodded and ran out the warehouse; no doubt going to get help. Suddenly, she saw a rubber chicken fly into her view-Trickster's rubber chicken that spit out -

Acid exploded from the chicken. For once she thanked Wally. If he hadn't showed up-she would have never had the speed to run away from getting burned alive. But just as she backed up, she felt heat coming towards her. Kiwi ducked just as fire flew over her head; no doubt Heat Wave's Heat Gun. She then turned around, using her speed to quickly punch him in the stomach. He flew back and slammed into the wall.

"Sorry, Mick." Kiwi said softly.

"I'm sorry, too." He said weakly.

"For?"

"For that?" He pointed up behind Kiwi.

Just as she turned around, lightning shot down. Kiwi was able to jump back just as the lightning stuck the ground. She skidded to a stop as the other Rogues showed themselves.

Mark smiled. "Glad you dodged that."

"No you're not." Kiwi narrowed her eyes and gripped her mallet.

"Forgetting about me?" Heat Wave slammed the back of his gun in to Kiwi's head. She fell forward and grabbed the back of her head.

"Let's make this quick, guys. I don't wanna stick around when the Capes get here to find her dead body." Captain Cold said as he pointed his gun down at her head. The rest did the same.

"You're really gonna kill your daughter? That's cold, even for you." Said another voice.

Kiwi prayed to whatever god there was that _he _wasn't here. But of course, God hated her. Kiwi looked up; her eyes angry and irritated. "Kid Flash!"

"The hell are you doing here, Kid?" Cold asked as he turned away from Kiwi.

"Red Arrow contacted me." And thank god he did. He started having a panic attack when he went to the apartment and no one answered. Plus, he needed an excuse to see her so he could talk to her. "Plus, I came to save my friend."

"I am _not _your friend." Kiwi growled as she got up. All of their weapons were trained on her once more.

"Mokking Byrd, I want to help you." Wally tried as he stepped forward.

"There's no helping her, Kid. She's a dead girl." Cold growled.

"I said I was sorry!" Kiwi shouted.

Cold raised his gun to her face. "You fucking betrayed us!"

"You almost killed a child!"

"That _child _almost killed _you!_ We were trying to protect _you_!"

"I don't need you help anymore, Len! I'm a big girl! I can handle myself!"

"Are you handling yourself now?" Cold asked.

Kiwi swung her mallet; knocking his Cold gun out of her hand. "Yes."

Just as the rest of the Rogues were about to fire at her, she zoomed out of their aim and appeared behind the Trickster. She kicked him in the back of the knee; as he fell backwards, she slammed her mallet into the back of his head, knocking him out. She then ran up to Weather Wizard and slammed her mallet against his hand as he held his wand out. She then slammed her skate into his chest; he flew backwards. Kiwi jumped over Heat Wave's fire and kicked him right in the head. As she landed on her feet she pointed her mallet up at Captain Cold and smirked. "I'm handling myself _very_ well."

Cold couldn't help but smile at her. "Good job, kid."

"What are you gonna do now?" Kiwi growled.

"You think the fight is over?" Cold smirked evilly.

"Kiwi! Look out!" Wally shouted as Kiwi turned around. Weather Wizard shot a lightning bolt at her from his wand. In a yellow and red blur, Kiwi was pulled out of the way, the lightning bolt crashing into the wall.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Kiwi shouted as she elbowed Wally in the nose.

"Ow!" Wally shouted as he let go of Kiwi and held his nose. "How about a 'thank you for saving my life, Kid Flash'?"

"I didn't _need _saving! I was going to rung out of the way! I have super speed, too you idiot! And what the fuck are you doing here? I told you that I didn't want to see you again!" Kiwi shouted as she punched Wally in the face.

"Harsh much?" Weather Wizard asked as he got up.

Kiwi turned around, her eyes glowing the electric glow that some speedsters have when angered.

The Rogues braced themselves once more for Kiwi's attack, but it was never given. She sighed and looked down, closing her eyes. "Stop." She pleaded. "Just stop. You're _really _going to kill me? Over selling you guys out?"

"We always do, Kiwi. You know this." Cold said, raising his gun.

"But to the person you _raised_?"

"That's why we're so hurt, Kiwi. We _raised _you. And you _turned _on us. We were your family."

"You still _are _my family."

Cold shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Yes." Kiwi gripped her mallet. "You _are _my family. I sold you out because of what you did. You only had two months in jail. _Two months. _you couldn't wait that long?"

"A sell out is a sell out, Kiwi." Weather Wizard said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Kiwi vibrated in place, a yellow glow forming from her.

"Kiwi, what are you doing?" Wally asked as he got up.

She looked into the eyes of the Rogues and they all froze. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Wally blacked out. He fell to the floor.

* * *

"Wake the hell up, you lazy ass." He felt a foot slam into his chest.

Wally jumped awake. He looked up to see an irritated Kiwi standing before him, a hand on her hip. "Get the hell up."

"Wh-where are the Rogues?" Wally asked slowly as he got up and grabbed his head.

"In jail."

"How?"

"I used the speed force to slow their movements and reactions down till they were paralyzed. Then put them back in jail and let them go. They won't be a problem ever again."

"You handled that one pretty fast didn't you?"

"I was tired of all the fighting." She said softly.

Wally got up. "So am I."

"The hell are you talking about, West?" She looked around. "Where's Roy?"

"He talked about checking himself into the hospital from a little while. I still don't know for what." Wally sighed.

Kiwi did the same and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Wally said. "For-."

"Shut the fuck up." Kiwi growled. "I'm done, Wally. Done with you talking shit then taking it back. That's all you ever do! If you didn't mean it, then don't say shit! How about that!"

"Kiwi, it's not my fault! It's you!"

"Me!"

"You do this to me! I try! I try _so _hard to be nice, to show you that I care! But _you _shove me away! You shove everyone who cares about you away and put up a front! Stop closing yourself off and open up!"

"To who? _You! _Fuck that!" She stuck up her middle finger to him. "I'm not putting up a front! This is the way I am! If you don't like it, then you can kiss my ass!"

"I can see right through you, Kiwi! I've known you long enough to know who you _really _are!"

"You don't know _shit _about me!"

"I know more then you think!"

"Bullshit!"

"You're bullshit!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck _you_! Stop being such a bitch and open up!"

"Why the hell do you even care!"

"Because I love you!"

"That's bull-." But Kiwi couldn't finish, Wally had already captured her lips with hers. Grapping her roughly by the shoulders and pressing her body against his.

"I love you, Kiwi. So much."

A smile spread across her lips. A _true _smile. "Believe it or not West. I love you, too."

By the time they got home, it was 7:11.

* * *

**I really hate the fight between Kiwi and The Rogues, but I hope you guys love it! Review if you love me and Kiwi! **


	8. Talking Shit: Epilogue

****

**Otay, well if you haven't noticed, the stories kind of over... sorry for al lof you who loved this story, but this is the conclution! But don't worry people who love me! There _will _be a sequal! But, I'm afriad I am not the one who is going to be doing it...My cousin is :). She's under Sweetkiwi123 and she loved Kiwi so much that she actually created the account _Just _for Kiwi. So, you'll be seeing _a lot _more stuff about Kiwi and what not on her account! And from what i hear, My cuz is gonna be doing a crossover with the Teen Titans in her story! SPOILER ALERT! So yeah, this is just an epilogue, which is why it's _so _short! Again, I'm sorry for those who love this story but, it's over... for now :)**

* * *

****

Red wine and ambien  
You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare  
Good to know it's all a game

Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak, heartbreak.

* * *

"You're _really _going to start crying over that?" Kiwi asked as she gripped her cup in her hands.

Two weeks had passed, and Kiwi had been a _little _different. She at least tried to open up to Wally. But stopped when she became uncharacteristically flustered and blush; something Wally thought he'd never see. So he decided it would be best to give her some time for her to open up more. Though, Kiwi mistreated Wally, and Wally would make cruel jokes about her, they still loved each other. But, Kiwi wasn't doing too good on the Young Justice team, she fought with Artemis too much to the point when the two went into an all out fist fight (to which Kiwi won by a land slide), and Kaldur was getting more and more frustrated that Kiwi would go out on her own and find out info before the team even had a chance to get inside. After Roy got out of the hospital (he told his friends and Ollie that he was doing drugs, which strained Ollie and Roy's relationship), he decided that he was going to create his own team of teen heroes and seeing Kiwi not getting along with the Young Justice crew, he invited her over to _his _team. Needless to say, Wally wasn't too happy about this.

"I'm _not _crying. I just don't want you to leave. Kiwi, are you _sure _you want to leave the team?" Wally asked.

"Wally, you act like I'm gonna leave and never come back." Kiwi said. "I'm just going over there to help Roy. _Not _the team. I could care less about them."

"But, you being with us. Does that mean you're going to reform?" Wally asked hopefully.

Kiwi laughed harshly. "Being here, this last month, do you _think_ I'm going to reform?"

"Yes?" He cocked a brow.

She laughed harder. "You fail, West. Have you noticed that I've been skipping out at night?"

His eyes widened. He leaned in closer. "Have you been stealing?"

"Only little things." She waved her hands.

"Goddamnit, Kiwi! We've been trying to help you and you're throwing yourself back into the whole! What are you gonna do when the Justice League finds out?" Wally almost shouted.

"Calm down, Skippy, we're in a restaurant, remember? Besides, _if _the Justice League just _happens _to find out, I'll skip out." She smiled deviously.

Wally glared at her. "Katalina, this isn't a joke. I love you. But you're not helping me out when I try to defend you. Remember, the Justice League _and _Young Justice still see you as a criminal. If they find out you're still stealing, they'll throw you in jail. You _have _to pick a side."

"Wallace," Kiwi's devious smile never faltered. "I've told you this once and I'll tell you again. I'm like this because I wanna be. I'm not a crook but I'm not a "bad guy". I just don't pick a side, and I don't intend to any time soon."


	9. The Cut

**~The Cut~**

Okay, now that the story's officially over, I think I'll tell you some of the Alternative story lines that I was gonna do, but officially decided weren't the best. Well, they probably better then the main story line now, but, I'm pretty satisfied it the story anyway.

My first story Line was to have Kiwi get in trouble with the two main Keystone and Central gangs: The Keystone Killer and the Central Clicers. I know it sounds stupid, but I thought it'd be a little different, you know?

Here's how it was _supposed _to go…

**The rest of the day went by slowly. M'gann and Artemis went out to shop, Aqualad was in Atlantis, Wally was in his room (it seemed he wasn't going to make an effort to come out anytime soon), Kiwi was on the beach, Roy was gone, and Robin and Superboy were on the couch watching wrestling. It was odd for Robin. He wasn't really a T.V. person. He barely watched T.V. in the mansion OR the Bat cave if Bruce wasn't around. He found no interest in T.V. really. But since there was nothing to do (i.e. No Batman calling, no missions, and nothing to clean up), he decided to grab Superboy, sit him on the couch, and watch some good old T.V. with him. At first, there was nothing on. But then, Superboy snatched the remote and switched it to SPIKE T.V. Were MMA fights just happened to take place. Robin was somewhat interested, thinking of the moves he could pull off. Superboy was studying the screen as well...until the news broke into the program. **

**"We apologize for interrupting your broadcast, but it appears that there is a situation going on in Keystone City. We take you live now to Jesse Clark. Jesse?" The news woman announced; her face was hard and she looked annoyed. **

**"Yes, Leah. Apparently, the two rival gangs: The Keystone Killers and the Central Clicers* are breaking out into an all out riot and gang war." The anchor man, Jesse, spoke. He was standing on front of a building that was just catching fire. **

**"What is it they're looking for, Jesse?" Leah asked. **

**Suddenly, the anchor man was shoved out of the camera shot by two boys. Another boy came into the screen and took the microphone. "Listen up, Bitches. We're looking for that little slick ass bitch, Mokking Byrd: The Rogues Daughter. She's done some fucked up shit to us and we ALL want her to pay. We already know where she is and we gon' find her. So watch your back Mokking Bitch!" **

**Robin and Superboy got to their feet, there eyes wide and jaws hanging as the only light in the room shone on their faces. "Oh, shit." **

In the end, I didn't think it was best, I didn't know where to take the story line until I thought about, if you read the first chapter, Wally states that Kiwi had tricked two gangs and while they were fighting, Kiwi slipped in a stole all their stuff. It was supposed to be that they found out and wanted revenge on her.

I then thought it would be pretty different if we brought Bane back into the show…And that he was coming after Kiwi because he was hired by the gang members to take her out…this Is how _that _was supposed to go…

**Kiwi was slammed to the floor. Bane, along with five other goons, stood above her with wicked smiles on their faces. **

**"Come on, Chika. I thought you'd put up a fight?" Bane taunted. **

**"What the hell do you want?" Kiwi spit out some blood. The only thing she had was her mallet and a secret bat-a-rang in her bikini bottoms. **

**Bane reached down and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up to his height. "As you can see, the men behind me are from the Keystone and Central gangs. Now, a couple months back you did a nastily little trick that pissed them off." **

**She tried to get some air in her lungs to speak, "So...what do...you...have to...do...with it?" **

**"We hired Bane here to take you out." One of the goons said. **

**"And we're gonna video tape the whole thing!" Another shouted as he pulled out his camera. **

**"We can also make this a fair fight, though. Can't we, Mokking Byrd?" Bane asked as he cocked a brow. "You can copy my abilities and we can make this a more...entertaining fight." **

**"Idiot." Kiwi spat. "Copying...your...powers would...mean...copying the venom...that's in...your system...and I'm not...going to be...a fucking druggy!" She let in a breath of air as she swung her mallet and smashed it against Bane's head. It broke on impact as blood splashed across her face. Bane let go of her and stumbled back. Kiwi quickly grabbed what was left of the broken mallet and pierced Bane in the back of the shoulder. He cried out in pain and swung his hand, smacking Kiwi towards the shore line.**

**Kiwi quickly ran over and picked up the small rocks that lay on the shore. She got up and began to chuck them at Bane. With the fact that she still had Roy's amazing archer abilities-and the fact that he can make a weapon out of anything-made her feel like she could take him. Most of the rocks slammed into Bane's head, chest and arms as he charged towards her, but they didn't seem to have any effect at all. He ran towards her, swinging his arm up to punch the side of her face. Kiwi brought her arms up, only to be hit-not by a fist-but by a needle. She screamed as she felt a burning liquid enter her system. She yanked her arm back quickly. "What the fuck did you just do!" She cried. **

**Bane smiled and reached in his pocket; pulling out a vile with a dark blue liquid in it. **

**"What the hell is-." **

**"It's called the Silencer." Bane stated. A couple of the gang members in the back 'oooo'-ed and 'ahh'-ed at the vile. "If injected into a Meta-human, your powers will 'silenced' for the next five days." **

**"Fuck my life." Kiwi said as she stepped back, holding her arm. **

**Bane charged at her once more. She may not have anymore powers, but she still wouldn't go down without a fight.**

And that would eventually lead to her having to go to Roy's house as protection. But I didn't really feel that was going anywhere either…

Then there was the phone call between Barry and Wally…

**"What do you mean 'Stay at Mount. Justice!" Wally shouted into the communicator while standing in the living room next to Superboy and Robin. The three boys were watching the riot that broke out in Keystone on T.V. The Flash zoomed across the screen, trying to stop the gang members. But they just kept multiplying, growing in numbers. **

**"Stay where you are, Wally." Barry said into his communicator. "You have to protect Kiwi." **

**"She can protect herself!" Wally screamed; causing Superboy and Robin to jump. **

**"Wallace Rudolph West, you WILL not speak to me in that tone." Barry stated. "Kiwi needs protection. You of all people KNOW what these gangs will do-the lengths they will go to-to get what they want."**

But I didn't like that. So I moved on…

I eventually moved onto the Rogues breaking out of jail and coming after her. If you know the Rogues, you know that they only kill if it's eat or be eaten or revenge. Eventually, they go after her for revenge. And when they _do _break out, Batman and the Flash go to Kiwi to ask where the Rogues' Safehouse is…

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Kiwi narrowed her eyes as she tightened her fist and glared at the two Justice League members that stood before her. **

"**The Rogues broke out of prison. Captain Cold's smarter then we thought. We know they're heading for there Safehouse; but of course, we don't know where that is. So, where is the Rogues Safehouse, Kiwi?" Barry asked as he put his hands on his hips. **

**She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "That has to be the stupidest question you ever asked me." **

"**Katalina," Batman growled, "The Rogues are criminals who are to be put back where they belong before they take anymore lives. You-." **

"**I'm not telling you were they are." Kiwi shook her head. **

"**Why's that?" Barry asked. **

"**Because they're my family." **

"**That's not what they said." The speedster narrowed his eyes. **

**She glared heavily at him. "I'm not telling you where they are." **

"**If you don't, we'll have to put you in jail for being an accomplice." Batman threatened. **

"**You don't scare me, **_**Bruce**_**." She countered. "Send me to jail. I don't care." **

"**My name's not B-." **

"**Save it, Wayne. When you weren't looking, I tapped her shoulder. A bit careless, huh?" Kiwi smirked. **

"**Kiwi, look, we don't want to just ship you off to jail. You won't learn anything. We want to help you. But you have to help us, too. Please, tell us where the Safehouse is." Barry pleaded. **

"**No." She shook her head. "I'm not going to be your little snitch to rat out all the baddies in your town. Isn't that YOUR job? To track them down, find there base, and take them in? If you're comin' to me for crap like that, then you're doin' a pretty shitty job at being a hero." **

But I didn't know what to do after that…DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!

Then in chapter 4: Show No Pain, when Wally and Kiwi were auguring near the bay doors, Right after Wally was yelling at Kiwi about her little phone call with the Rogues, Kiwi got a little out of hand…

"**You think you're hot shit when you're right. But, news flash, you're dead wrong." Another push. "You're no where near right. " She shoved him back, her words getting louder. "You always think you're right! Always! And then when you're wrong, you completely reject it! This entire time you've been trying to prove to everyone that I'm a bad person! But I'm not! I know you know that I'm not!" She shoved him back again. "Why can't you just trust me!" Tears began to form. "I know what I did was wrong, but Wally…you were my best friend! And now…" She put her hands on his chest, but didn't push him. "Now…you treat me like a complete stranger…I-I'm sorry." She tried to blink back tears. "I didn't mean it…I didn't mean to betray you…or Barry." **

**Then she cried; letting everything out. Wally looked down at her incuriously. She was crying. Crying to **_**Wally **_**of all people. It was everything that she had been accumulating. And now, it was all out. Kiwi looked up at him, "The Rogues…they don't want me around them anymore…I'm not there daughter anymore…I don't…I don't have anyone." **

**Wally shot his hands out and wrapped them around her. "You…you have me, Kiwi." **

**Kiwi wrapped her arms around him and cried in his chest. He put a hand on her head and rested his chin on her forehead. **

But I didn't like The way Kiwi suddenly changed and blew up like that. I wanted her to stay in character a bit. So, I cut it out.

And finally, the little skit in the kitchen…

"**No," Kiwi said as she crossed her arms. She stood there, fully dressed and in the kitchen with a bag of chips in one hand.**

"**You don't even know what I was going to ask." Miss Martian said as she gave Kiwi a concerned look.**

"**Knowing you, it probably has to do with some sort of cooking." **

**Miss Martian blushed, "Maybe…" **

"**Then my answers no." Kiwi unfolded her arms and stuck her hand in her bag of chips.**

"**Oh, why not?" **

"**Because I'm not a cook and I don't wanna cook with you." **

**Martian frowned. "Oh, I just wanted…to like…spend time with you…you know-like-bond? So that way we can get along better on the team?" **

**Kiwi looked Martian in the eye; She immediately stiffened up. Then she remembered Barry's promise; to make friends. Or…at least TRY. And she did. She was fast friends with Superboy-who she found out were similar in many ways. So mission accomplished, she didn't need to be friends with Miss Martian. It's not like she wanted to anyway. The girl seemed way too…ditzy. But then again, she didn't know much about earth. So she had an exception. A twinge of guilt struck Kiwi in the chest. Her right eye twitched. She sighed and looked at the green haired girl, "What do you wanna cook anyway?" **

"**Umm," Martian looked around the room with uncertainty, "I actually wanna learn how to make a…fettuccini." **

**Kiwi cocked an eye brow. "Juts put the pasta in boiling water for ten to twelve minutes." **

"**Are you sure?" She clasped her green little hands together in a hopeful response. **

"**Yeah, I used to make it all the time with the Rogues." Kiwi shrugged. **

"**Make what all the time?" Artemis asked as she walked in the kitchen. **

"**Fettuccini," Kiwi answered; overturning her bag of chips to find it empty. **

"**So," Artemis sat on the stool and rested her elbows on the counter of the little island, "The Rogues, what are they like?" **

"**Family," **

"**I know that. I mean, what are they like around you?" **

**Kiwi shrugged, "They're just a bunch of grown men who act as mature as you guys. They're not really that bad, a little messy and irresponsible, but, hey, that's what happens when you're around grown men." **

"**I bet." Wally said as he entered the kitchen. **

"**Get out of the kitchen, West. We're already running low on food and with you around we're going to be screwed." **

I don't know why I didn't put this in the story… I wrote it down, but never put it in. Either way, I think the story came out pretty decent.

The sequel that my cousin decided to do, is supposed to be a Teen Titans crossover because she has a thing with the Teen Titans and she likes Young Justice. She wanted to do a crossover with Kiwi because since there's a lot of baddies, and Kiwi herself isn't so much of a good girl and easily influenced by evil…so you _might _see Kiwi's bad side in that story…SPOILER ALERT! So, look out for it by Sweetkiwi217 :)


End file.
